Cerulean and Heterochrome
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Aku melihat manik cerulean, dan kamu melihat heterokrom. Apa yang kita lihat memang berbeda dan karena itulah aku menyukainya. Tidak percaya? Airmatamu adalah jaminannya/AkaKuro/Warning: futanari/cover not mine/TAMAT
1. Who am I?

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya"

Di sebuah taman, Kuroko mendapat pernyataan cinta dari makhluk yang bergender sama dengan dirinya. Ia menanggapinya dengan wajah datarnya karena sudah tahu dari gerak-gerik orang ini beberapa waktu terakhir. Kuroko tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

Telapak tangannya dibelai oleh telapak tangan yang lain. gestur yang menyatakan kesungguhan terhadap lawan bicaranya. Ia belai dengan lembut seolah tangan Kuroko adalah perhiasan kaca yang mudah retak jika digenggam terlalu erat. Kemudian diakhiri dengan sebuah sentuhan di punggung tangan Kuroko oleh bibir ranum si pengeksekusi cinta.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Akashi-kun"

Terlukis segaris senyuman lembut di wajah Akashi. Perasaannya sukar untuk di deskripsikan, tapi ia bahagia. Hatinya bagai mengeluarkan sepasang sayap dan membawanya terbang tinggi ke setinggi-tingginya langit di bumi ini.

Kuroko membuka kedua belah bibirnya kembali. Entah kalimat apa yang selanjutnya ia keluarkan.

"Tapi kita tidak akan pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak akan pernah. Kita hanya bisa seperti ini saja"

Angin di musim gugur berhembus. Mengiringi kalimat dingin dan sarkas yang diucapkan Kuroko tadi. Juga membantu Kuroko untuk menyampaikan apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Tujuan Kuroko sudah tercapai dan tidak ada alasan untuk menetap di tempat ini.

Meninggalkan Akashi di sana. Bersama dengan sejuta bimbang yang ditinggalkan Kuroko di tempat itu.

 **Cerulean and Heterochrome by** **Satsuki Tori**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 _ **Aku melihat manik cerulean, dan kamu melihat heterokrom. Apa yang kita lihat memang berbeda dan karena itulah aku menyukainya. Tidak percaya? Airmatamu adalah jaminannya.**_

 **.**

 **AkaKuro**

 **.**

 **Slight pair and warning in the next chapter**

 **Bokushi? Oreshi? Ini Akashi**

 **Taman Fakultas Sastra Universitas Teiko**

Seperti biasa. Kuroko berdiam diri di taman fakultas sastra. Duduk silang di atas rumpt sambil memangku laptop. Jarinya mengetik tuts keyboard dan otaknya berpikir memikirkan kata-kata. Hanya iseng daripada nunggu kelas sambil bengong atau tidur-tiduran di kostan.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Terlalu dini untuk makan siang. Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit untuk kelasnya dimulai. Waktu kuliah tidak seindah waktu sekolah. Tunggu-tungguan dosen atau waktu sudah jadi hal biasa. Walau terkadang hasilnya adalah PHP dari dosen.

"Tetsuya"

Makhluk merah crimson ini lagi. Kuroko sudah terbiasa diganggu olehnya walau ia menolak terbiasa dengan orang ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Suara tersebut dianggap angin yang berhembus dari timur ke barat oleh Kuroko. Ia menutup laptopnya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Diabaikan sudah jadi makanan utama yang diberi olehnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Laptopku _lowbat_ "

Kuroko terus berjalan ke dalam gedung. Ia tidak peduli kalau harus menunggu setengah jam dengan bosan. Daripada di luar dengan makhluk ini.

Tidak ada orang yang tahan dengan diabaikan. Akashi mendorong Kuroko ke dinding dekat gedung fakultas sastra. Menatap tajam Kuroko dengan iris heterokromnya. Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Lepas! Aku ada kelas filsafat"

Di kampus manapun, biasanya fakultas sastra adalah fakultas yang paling sepi karena jarang peminat. Siapa juga yang mau menggadaikan waktu selama empat tahun hanya untuk mempelajari karya-karya orang lain dengan jaminan sulit mencari pekerjaan. Menghasilkan karya tidak harus mahasiswa sastra.

Tidak ada alasan untuk orang jatuh cinta kepada siapa pun. Tapi apa kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroko memang kenyataan. Fakta akan merubah segalanya.

.

.

.

 **Perpustakaan Fakultas Sastra Universitas Teiko**

Mudah menemukan hawa tipis keberadaan Kuroko bagi Akashi. Kapanpun dan dimanapun, ia selalu berhasil menemukan Kuroko.

Akashi sadar betul tempat. Ini adalah perpustakaan. Tempat dimana mahasiswa malas mendadak jadi rajin ketika semester akhir. Hanya Kuroko, anak semester lima yang dari semester satu menghabiskan waktu di sini. Selebihnya adalah anak semester akhir yang mencari refrensi untuk _scriptshit_ (skripsi) mereka.

Ia tidak berniat mengganggu. Hanya memerhatikan Kuroko saja, tidak ada yang salah. Tapi tetap saja Kuroko terganggu jika ada Akashi di dalamnya.

"Sajak kuno kah? Memangnya kamu bisa membacanya dan paham akan artinya?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, Kuroko membalas ketidakmampuan Akashi.

"Untuk apa aku belajar sastra kalau membaca _kanshibun_ saja tidak bisa dan tidak paham"

Di fakultas ini, hanya ada lima belas orang mahasiswa sastra Jepang di angkatan Kuroko. Angka itu masih banyak dibandingkan angkatan di atas Kuroko yang kurang daripada itu. Jika di komulatifkan dengan jumlah seluruh perguruan tinggi yang ada di Jepang, kurang dari seribu orang yang bisa membaca _kanshibun_ di Jepang. Orang-orang lebih tertarik dengan sastra asing dibandingkan sastra di negaranya sendiri dan itu berlaku di seluruh dunia.

"Tolong bacakan untukku"

Akashi hanyalah orang yang mengganggu ketenangan kuliahnya dua bulan belakangan ini hingga sekarang bagi Kuroko. Oleh karena itu, ia rela melakukan apapun agar ketenangan kuliahnya dapat terjaga dengan baik. Termasuk membacakan karya zaman jodai ini.

 _ **Tanpa pikiran, bunga memikat kupu-kupu;**_

 _ **Tanpa pikiran, kupu-kupu mengunjungi bunga;**_

 _ **Ketika bunga yang mekar, kupu-kupu datang;**_

 _ **Ketika kupu-kupu datang, bunga-bunga mekar;**_

 _ **Meskipun aku adalah orang asing bagi orang - orang di sekitarku, dan mereka adalah orang asing bagiku,**_

 _ **Tapi, kita semua diam-diam terikat.**_

"Bagimu sastra pastilah membosankan"

Kuroko berhenti membacakannya dan kalimat terakhirnya merupakan alasan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Memang. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara lembutmu saja"

Akashi terlalu jujur. Itu tidak salah, namun mendengarnya membuat Kuroko muak.

"Kembalilah ke fakultasmu. Memangnya kamu tidak ada kuliah?"

"Kamu perhatian sekali. Ini baru jam 11. Kelasku mulai jam satu"

Kuroko berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya namun Akashi menariknya agar ia tetap berada di tempatnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Akashi menghadiahi Kuroko dengan tatapan tajam manik heterokromnya. Bukan karena ia benci, justru agar iris _cerulean_ Kuroko memerhatikan iris heterokrom Akashi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya"

Tatapan itu lagi. Kuroko benci itu. Tapi ia menyukai manik yang menatapnya itu. Kedua tangannya mengelus pipi tirus Akashi dan membalas tatapan Akashi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau sudah bilang ratusan kali, Akashi-kun"

"Bukankah kamu juga menyukaiku?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko semakin dalam. Ia benci kalau Kuroko menganggap perasaannya dianggap main-main. Perlukah alasan untuk seseorang jatuh cinta? Akashi adalah penganut cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia yakin akan hal itu.

Kedua lengan Akashi melingkar di pinggang Kuroko. Menikmati jarak dekat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah rasakan sebelumnya dengan Kuroko. Kali pertama mereka sedekat ini adalah sekarang.

"Iya tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kamu tidak mengerti, dan kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku"

Jarak yang semakin dihilangkan oleh Akashi harus pupus karena penolakan Kuroko. Sebelah lengan Kuroko mendorong pelan dada Akashi. Walau hanya menyentuhnya sebentar, Kuroko dapat merasakan detak jantung Akashi. Degupan yang membuat Kuroko menaikan degup jantungnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Karena itu, kamu harus memberitahunya padaku"

Iris _cerulean_ itu menatap tajam iris _heterochrome_. Seolah menantang lawannya dalam bermain asmara dengannya. Untuk pertama kali, ia menampilkan wajah selain wajah datar dan sarkas.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Sebut saja semuanya"

Senyuman yang ditampilkan Akashi adalah seringaian. Seolah ia dapat menjawab dengan mudah tantangan dari orang yang membuatnya terjerat dalam perangkap yang bernama cinta.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Laki-laki. Umurmu 20 tahun. Jurusan sastra Jepang Universitas Teiko. Minuman favoritmu _vanilla_ _milkshake_. Kamu tergila-gila dengan sastra dan kamu cukup pendiam. Tapi wajar saja karena kamu itu _kudere_. Lalu, malaikat yang mencuri hatiku"

"Jadi aku seperti itu di matamu? Kau salah"

Kuroko memutus pandangan _cerulean_ dan _heterocrome_. Ia menatap ke lain arah. Dari sudut matanya, Akashi dapat menangkap pandangan Kuroko yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Beritahu aku apa yang salah"

Akashi memaksa untuk menghubungkan kembali iris _cerulean_ dan _heterochrome_. Pandangannya tajam. Kedua lengannya yang maskulin juga bergerak untuk memaksa agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Akashi.

"Aku bukanlah seorang laki-laki. Maaf mengecewakanmu tapi aku menghargai orientasi seksualmu yang dianggap tabu"

Keinginan Kuroko untuk lepas dari cengkraman Akashi tidak terwujud dengan mudah. Kuroko tidak menyerah, ia punya cukup tenaga untuk melawan Akashi. Namun itu tidak akan pernah terwujud karena Akashi yang memaksa untuk semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka.

Hingga akhirnya tiada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Akashi mengeliminasi jarak seluruhnya dari mulai bawah hingga atas. Sepasang kaki yang mengurung sepasang kaki yang lebih kecil dan pendek dari Akashi. Sebelah lengan yang membelenggu sepasang lengan Kuroko. Jantung mereka yang hanya terpisah oleh dua lapisan kulit dari dua sejoli ini. Serta wajah yang terbingkai oleh sebelah lengan Akashi di dagu Kuroko dan diikat oleh dua bibir yang bersatu.

Permintaan maaf Kuroko hanya dibalas dengan itu oleh Akashi. Tidak ada kata, biarlah gestur yang menjelaskan semua. Walau gestur dan hati mereka melawan apa yang diperintahkan oleh otak mereka.

 **TBC**

 **AN:** Helloooo~ author ababil bikin cerita baru lagi xD

Padahal epilog di FF sebelah belum beres, malah ngebet posting ini FF. Terus katanya mau hiatus, eh malah bikin FF multi-chapter kayak begini xD

Eh kok rate M sih? Biar aman karena rata-rata author itu suka khilaf di tengah-tengah. Tau-tau malah bikin lemon. Author mah gitu orangnya :v

Trus kalo yang masih bingung sama ini jalan ceritanya gimana, semuanya bakal terjawab di chapter depan. Makanya follow atau favoritenya dong biar next chapter ada notifnya xD

Review, follow, atau favoritenya minna-san :3


	2. I am Hermaprhroditos

Akashi salah? Akashi tidak pernah salah karena ia selalu benar. Kuroko lah yang salah.

" _ **Aku bukan laki-laki"**_

Yang benar saja. Sudah jelas Kuroko itu laki-laki. Akashi pernah melihat kartu mahasiswa Kuroko dan tercetak jelas bahwa Kuroko adalah seorang laki-laki. Selain itu, setiap kali Kuroko pergi ke toilet ia masuk ke toilet laki-laki.

Kemudian ia menyatakan diri di depan Akashi kalau Kuroko bukanlah seorang laki-laki. Apa maksudnya itu. Lelucon yang tidak lucu.

Apa pernyataan tersebut untuk mengelabui Akashi karena ia pernah menyatakan diri di depan Kuroko bahwa ia adalah seorang _gay_. Ia yakin, Kuroko tidaklah sebodoh itu menganggap Akashi akan percaya dengan pernyataan Kuroko.

Lalu apa maksud Kuroko?

Kuroko terlalu merendah atau bagaimana. Jalan pikiran Kuroko benar-benar sukar ditebak.

 **Cerulean and Heterochrome by** **Satsuki Tori**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 _ **Aku melihat manik cerulean, dan kamu melihat heterokrom. Pandangan kita memang berbeda tapi karena itulah aku menyukainya. Tidak percaya? Airmatamu jaminannya.**_

 **.**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Slight HayaMomo, AoKise, and other slight**

 **.**

 **Bokushi? Oreshi? Ini Akashi :P**

Akashi mengelilingi setiap tempat yang menjadi tempat dimana Kuroko biasa nongkrong menunggu kelas. Tapi tidak ada. Mungkin hari ini ia sedang ada kelas. Menanyakan keberadaannya kepada oranglain tidak berguna. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari hawa keberadaannya.

Tidak mendapati orang yang Akashi cari tidak membuatnya galau. Ia pergi ke kantin fakultasnya untuk makan siang. Disana ia hanya mendapati beberapa orang saja. Fakultas ekonomi tidak ada perkuliahan hari sabtu. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang datang karena ada bimbingan skripsi, mengerjakan skripsi untuk mencari refrensi dengan memanfaatkan koneksi internet gratis di kampus, atau mahasiswa yang sekedar nongkrong iseng karena tidak punya kegiatan dan tidak punya uang.

Akashi masuk dalam tipe kombinasi. Hari ini ia ada bimbingan, dan ia kemari untuk mengejar cinta Kuroko.

Pesanan Akashi datang dan Akashi malah berpikir sebaiknya ia menunggu Kuroko saja di fakultasnya. Agar ia memiliki alasan untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Kalau seperti ini, ia jadi tidak memiliki alasan.

Akashi memakan makanannya dan Kuroko datang setelah Akashi menghabiskan makanannya. Hawa tipis keberadaan Kuroko dapat dikenali dengan mudah oleh Akashi, bahkan dengan matanya yang terpejam sekalipun.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko mengabaikan Akashi yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang berlawanan arah dengan Akashi sehingga Kuroko duduk membelakangi Akashi.

Bukan Akashi jika mudah menyerah. Ia bergabung dan duduk di samping Kuroko. Tanpa peduli Kuroko yang mengabaikannya.

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Mencariku? Aku memang membuatmu rin-"

"Kantin sastra penuh, jadi aku ke kantin yang sepi walau jauh dari gedungku"

Akashi mengerti dan ia hanya diam sambil memerhatikan Kuroko dari samping.

Pesanan datang dan Kuroko memakannya. Ia memesan paket hemat nomor empat yang berisi nasi, ayam, sup krim, dan _milkshake_ rasa _vanilla_. Kuroko tidak berbicara selama makan karena itu tidak baik. Dan selama itu, Akashi memerhatikan Kuroko yang sedang makan sambil tersenyum.

"Tetsuya"

Merespon Akashi tidaklah begitu penting, namun Akashi memaksa Kuroko untuk menatap wajahnya. Dagunya di raih paksa oleh Akashi agar ia menatap langsung wajah Akashi.

Akashi menjilat ujung bibir Kuroko yang meninggalkan sisa krim disana. Kuroko refleks menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Seleramu tidak buruk"

Setelah dikomentari Akashi, Kuroko buru-buru menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya agar tidak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk berdiam diri di tempat tersebut.

Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya namun Akashi segera meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko. mencegahnya pergi segera dari tempat tersebut.

"Mau kemana kamu? Aku bahkan belum menyampaikan maksudku menghampirimu di meja ini"

Helaan nafas terhembus dari mulut mungil Kuroko. Ia lelah berurusan dengan makhluk scarlet ini.

"Baiklah. Katakan segera apa maumu"

Bukan tipe orang yang tidak sabar, tapi Kuroko menghindari berurusan dengan Akashi. Hal kecil akan menjadi rumit jika dengan dia.

"Kamu harus menemaniku ke pesta pernikahan temanku"

Kemudian Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang suka pesta. Ia tidak suka keramaian dan suara bising lainnya karena terbiasa berada di wilayah yang tenang.

"Memangnya apa untungnya bagiku?"

Alasan Akashi mengajak Kuroko adalah karena ia adalah orang yang Akashi sukai. Tapi jika kita sesuaikan dengan logika, tidak ada alasan yang logis bagi Akashi untuk mengajak Kuroko. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Akashi selain kenalan. Bukan teman, apalagi kekasih.

"Tidak ada. Tapi akan kubuat kau menerimanya dengan sebuah permainan yang akan aku buat disana"

Kuroko sedikit tertarik dengan penawaran Akashi tapi tidak mengakuinya. Di hadapannya ini Akashi. Karena itu adalah dia, Kuroko sebal saja. Rasanya mau marah-marah terus jika ada makhluk scarlet ini ada di depannya.

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkan. Lanjutkan"

"Baiklah. Jika aku membuatmu menangis, kamu harus menurutiku apa mauku. Lalu jika kamu tidak menangis, aku anggap kamu menang. Hanya itu"

Kedua lengan Kuroko disilangkan di depan dadanya sendiri. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi inginkan. Tapi hadiah dari permainan ini, boleh juga.

"Kamu tidak mengerti?"

"Permainanmu konyol. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu"

Iris _heterochrome_ memberi sebuah tatapan tajam untuk Kuroko dan sebuah cengkraman di dagu Kuroko agar ia menatap Akashi. Si korban jatuh begitu dalam ke dalam tatapannya. Akashi serius dengan permainan ini.

"Bibir mungilmu itu boleh saja berbohong, tapi matamu itu tidak bisa membohongi aku. Tetsuya"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu"

"Kalau begitu, akan aku buat kau mengatakan semua tentang dirimu. Hingga bulir airmatamu itu mengering" Akashi semakin betah menatap iris _cerulean_ Kuroko "Matamu adalah danau airmata yang tidak sanggup lagi menampung airmata. Akan aku buat semuanya tumpah hingga tidak ada lagi airmata yang tersisa di pelupuk matamu itu"

Kuroko memutus kontak mata mereka dan melepaskan semua sentuhan Akashi di tubuhnya. Ia menjaga jarak dengan lawan asmaranya itu. Tidak sudi jika Kuroko harus jatuh ke dalam perangkap yang bernama cinta.

"Kau akan menunggunya semalaman. Ingat, waktumu hanya satu malam. Sampai jam dua belas malam"

Seringaian terjatuh di wajah Akashi. Ia bahagia karena Kuroko akan ikut bermain ke dalam permainannya. Permainan yang hanya dimainkan oleh mereka berdua dengan jaminan perasaan.

"Aku tidak akan membawa pelayan kadal atau kereta labu. Tapi akan aku samakan jam di ponselku dan arlojiku agar sama dengan jam di tanganmu"

Akashi dan Kuroko saling mencocokan jam di ponsel mereka dan arloji mereka.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan malam. Apartemen Teiko 'kan?"

"Ya"

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang seru. Dimana dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran akan saling bertarung mempertaruhkan fakta dan perasaan.

.

.

.

 **8.00 pm**

Sesuai dengan janji, Akashi datang jam delapan tepat. Ia menjemput Kuroko dengan membawa mobil sport merah kesayangannya. Satpam menghampirinya untuk menanyakan keperluan dan bermaksud membukakan pintu gerbang. Namun Akashi menolak dengan sopan karena ia hanya akan menjemput Kuroko ke pesta.

Akashi menunggu Kuroko di dalam mobil sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar. Sebuah pemandangan tidak mengenakan terlihat secara tidak langsung di kaca spionnya. Sepasang _gay_ sedang bercumbu di atas skuter berwarna biru muda. Pemuda yang membawa motor berambut pirang dan pria di belakangnya yang berkulit gelap dan warna rambutnya yang gelap. Akashi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena gelapnya malam. Lagipula ngapain juga merhatiin orang lagi kayak begitu.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya autofokus kepada plat nomor di kendaraan tersebut. Ia hafal dengan plat nomor itu dan berarti kendaraan tersebut adalah skuter yang biasa Kuroko pakai ke kampus. Pantas saja ia tidak menolak ketika Akashi mengatarkannya pulang ke apartemennya dengan motor gedenya tadi siang, skuternya di pinjem orang.

' _Pasangan gak modal. Motor aja minjem dan apa-apaan itu ukenya yang bawa motor?'_

Akashi membuka kaca jendelanya. Kemudian terdengar suara racauan dari pria yang dibonceng. Rupanya ia sedang mabuk, namun terdengar suara kecil desahan dari pria yang membawa motor.

' _Mau enaena tahu tempat dong. Foreplay kok di pinggir jalan?'_

 **BIP BIIIPP**

Akashi memberi tanda secara tidak langsung kepada mereka dengan membunyikan klakson mobil. Si pria berambut pirang langsung sadar dan membawa motornya ke dalam, kemudian penjaga membukakan pintu gerbang untuk mereka.

Tak lama Kuroko datang. Akashi langsung keluar dari mobilnya guna membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kuroko.

"Maaf aku terlambat lima menit"

Iris _heterochrome_ memerhatikan penampilan Kuroko. Ia memakai pakaian perempuan. Gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih selutut dengan hiasan pita di pinggang. Gaun tersebut membuat lekuk pinggul Kuroko terlihat dan bentuk badannya terlihat lebih langsing. High heels silver yang berkilau tak lupa mempercantik penampilannya. Rambut Kuroko yang panjang sebahu ia biarkan terurai dengan dihiasi jepit rambut bermanik permata _ruby_ walau itu bukan _ruby_ asli. Malam ini Kuroko terlihat lebih cantik.

"Kau begitu memesona di malam ini, Tetsuya"

 **CUPP**

Sebuah kecupan di punggung tangan Kuroko, namun Akashi harus mengelus dadanya karena Kuroko langsung mengusap punggung tangannya ke gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, Akashi-kun"

Pintu mobil untu Kuroko ditutup Akashi. Ia tidak segera duduk di kursi kemudi, namun ia nampak mengambil sesuatu untuk Kuroko.

"Pakaianmu sedikit terbuka. Tenang saja, kamu bisa mengembalikannya kapanpun"

Akashi memakaikan _cardigan_ berwarna putih untuk Kuroko. Sebenarnya ini wujud rasa cemburunya karena melihat bahu dan lengan Kuroko yang putih mulus. Tentu ia tidak rela kalau tamu undangan pesta yang lain melihat bahu mulus Kuroko.

Setelah semua sudah siap, Akashi mengemudikan mobilnya. Pandangan Akashi fokus ke jalan raya sedangkan fokus pandangan Kuroko adalah pemandangan gemerlapnya kota Tokyo saat malam hari di kaca jendelanya.

"Kau juga nampak memesona dengan jas itu, Akashi-kun"

Kuroko berusaha memecah keheningan dengan membuka topik pembicaraan. Akashi menghargai itu dengan mengiyakan ajakannya mengobrol. Walau terkadang ia ingin membalas Kuroko karena sering diabaikan olehnya.

"Terima kasih nona cantik"

Walau sejuta pertanyaan masih ada di dalam otak Akashi. Kapasitas otaknya memang besar tapi bukan berarti pemikiran tentang sejuta pertanyaan tentang Kuroko memenuhi ruang otaknya. Akashi hanya ingin jawaban dari sejuta pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

"Tetsuya"

"Hmm?"

Ia sedang mengendarai mobil, berbicaralah dengan topik ringan. Akashi tentu ingin selamat sampai tujuan, bukan berbelok menuju ke rumah sakit bersama orang yang ia bawa juga.

"Kalau kamu memenangkan permainan malam ini, apa permintaanmu?"

Kuroko nampak berpikir sejenak dan apa yang terlintas dipikirannya langsung ia utarakan kepada Akashi.

"Permintaanku? Aku mau seribu permintaan"

"Hey itu curang"

"Curang? Keinginanku hanya itu"

Mereka hanya tertawa. Seribu permintaan. Apa-apaan itu, satu permintaan bebas saja terkadang membuat kewalahan. Apalagi jika diberi seribu.

"Berarti Tetsuya banyak maunya yah?"

Akashi bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda Kuroko. Sikutan didapatkan Akashi dari Kuroko agar ia fokus memerhatikan jalanan. Akashi mengaduh walau tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Kemudian pukulan dilayangkan Kuroko karena Akashi terlalu sering menggodanya malam ini.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri belum memikirkannya. Kalau kamu?"

Giliran Akashi yang berpikir. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk memikirkannya. Lagipula keinginannya hanya dua. Satu adalah Kuroko dan satu lagi adalah pemberian dari Kuroko yang begitu berharga.

"Hmm. Aku mau dirimu dan seks"

"Sudah kuduga. Orang mesum sepertimu pasti meminta yang seperti itu"

Akashi fokus memerhatikan jalanan kembali dan suasana kembali hening. Namun Akashi memecah keheningan dengan memulai topik baru. Padahal sebentar lagi mereka sampai di tujuan.

"Tetsuya?"

"Apa?"

Hubungan mereka yang dingin, kini mulai menghangat. Salah satu di antara mereka tidak ada yang menyadari ini namun hanya ada satu perubahan yang disadari oleh Akashi.

"Teruslah tertawa ceria seperti tadi. Melihatmu seperti itu membuatku bahagia, Tetsuya"

Ini pertama kalinya mereka tertawa lepas. Hubungan tidak jelas mereka hanya diliputi dengan dominasi egoisme Akashi dan apatisme Kuroko. Akashi yang berjuang agar mendapatkan Kuroko dan Kuroko yang keras selalu menolak dan memperlakukan Akashi dengan dingin. Tawa lepas seperti tadi merupakan keajaiban dalam hubungan mereka.

Kuroko tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Akashi membuat retakan dinding pelindung yang Kuroko buat secara imajiner dalam fantasinya. Permainan mereka malam ini memertahankan dinding pelindung tersebut. Otomatis jika ia kalah, itu akan rusak di dalam imajinasi Kuroko.

Ia tetap harus berhati-hati dengan Akashi.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tetsuya. Nanti di sana, panggil aku Seijuro"

Kuroko kembali menampilkan sikap dinginnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menghindari pandangan matanya dengan Akashi.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Tenang saja, malam ini aku akan merahasiakan identitas aslimu. Bagaimana dengan Mayuzumi Tetsuya? Tidak buruk 'kan?"

Kedua bola mata Kuroko langsung membulat dengan sempurna. Mengapa Akashi sampai sejauh itu hingga mengetahui nama marga ibunya sebelum mengikuti marga suaminya. Status siaga tiga kini Kuroko naikkan menjadi siaga level dua. Akashi berbahaya bagi hidupnya.

.

.

"Selamat untuk kalian, Koutarou, Satsuki"

Pasangan yang menikah adalah Hayama, alumni tim basket Rakuzan dengan Momoi, manager tim basketnya ketika SMP. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa akrab dan bertemu, bahkan hingga menikah. Tapi mereka merupakan pasangan yang serasi.

Akashi cukup dekat dengan para alumni Rakuzan ketika ia masih SMA dulu. Tidak ada alasan untuk malas pergi ke undangan ini karena ia diwajibkan datang.

Bukan hanya sepasang pengantin yang berdiri di pelaminan, Akashi dan Kuroko juga tidak kalah serasi. Dari mereka memasuki gerbang sampai di tempat ini, Kuroko menggandeng tangan Akashi. Tidak ada yang ia kenal di pesta ini, bisa merepotkan jika ia kehilangan Akashi untuk beberapa detik saja.

"Arigatou Akashi. Jadi kapan kamu akan menikahinya?"

Hayama bertanya kepada Akashi. Hal wajar menanyakan pernikahan kepada teman yang menghadiri undangan pernikahan. Tidak usah marah menanggapinya.

Akashi melihat malaikat kecil yang menggandengnya dan Kuroko hanya menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. Kemudian Akashi menyimpulkan kalau Kuroko bukanlah tipe penyuka pesta seperti ini. Kalau seperti ini, berada terus di sampingnya selama di pesta ini merupakan kewajiban yang harus dipenuhi.

"Dia cantik sekali, cocok denganmu Akashi-kun. Sepertinya masih lama yah menerima undangan darimu, dia masih sekolah?"

Tawa ringan diciptakan Akashi. Tapi tak apa, itu berarti Kuroko awet muda. Mendapatkannya tidak mudah, tapi ia akan terus memperjuangkan Kurokonya.

Bosan. Satu kata untuk mengomentari malam ini yang tidak diucap oleh Kuroko.

"Haha. Dia sudah kuliah kok. Dia satu tingkat di bawahku"

Hayama membisikkan sesuatu agar tidak didengar oleh dua perempuan di samping mereka "Jangan menambah dosamu dengan menodai kepolosan anak orang" Setelah membisikkan itu, Hayama kembali menggandeng wanita yang kini sudah sah menjadi istrinya. Ia memerhatikan gadis yang bergandengan dengan Akashi, cantik sih. "Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal dia. Dia itu..."

"Adiknya Chihiro. Aku tidak menyangka dia yang akan menjadi kakak iparku nanti"

Hadiah death glare penuh cinta diberikan dengan suka hati oleh si surai baby blue. Seenaknya menyatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi Kuroko tidak menanggapi, toh nanti Akashi akan malu sendiri kalau itu tidak terwujud.

Tatapan 'cinta' Kuroko membuat Akashi menyeringai. Ia mencubit kecil ujung hidung Kuroko dan Kuroko hanya merengut karena sakit. Hayama benar. Kuroko lebih mirip anak sekolahan daripada anak kuliahan. Ia masih imut-imut.

Akashi meninggalkan pelaminan dan bergabung dengan yang teman-temannya. Ada Mibuchi dan Nebuya yang satu angkatan dengan Hayama. Sudah lama tidak bertemu rasanya nostalgia sekali.

Sementara itu, Kuroko merengut kesal karena merasa ditinggalkan. Tidak ada yang ia kenal selain Akashi sendiri. Membosankan.

Akashi cukup peka terhadap Kuroko. ia segera pamit dengan teman-temannya karena 'kekasihnya' yang sedikit, yah seperti itu lah. Langkah kakinya Akashi arahkan ke arah taman yang mengarah ke kolam di luar ruangan tempat resepsi pernikahan ini. Ia asik dengan teman-temannya dan tanpa sadar kalau Kuroko pergi ke tempat lain dengan jurus missdirection.

Kuroko menikmati alunan musik dan angin malam yang menerpanya. Ia menutup kelopak matanya. Merasakan angin yang menyejukan tubuh dan hatinya. Untaian sutra alami yang menjadi mahkota kepalanya berkibar dengan bebasnya.

Sepasang lengan mengalung di pinnggang yang dihiasi pita indah di gaun Kuroko. Semua yang ada di pesta ini orang dewasa. Bukan hal yang aneh sepasang kekasih pria dan wanita berpelukan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan kemari, Tetsuya?"

Alunan musikklasikterdengar di seluruh taman. Mengalun lembut dan menenangkan di malam minggu yang berlangit cerah, tanpa do'a hujan para jomblo.

Kalungan lengan Akashi lepas dan beralih ke bahu. Membawa Kuroko untuk menikmtai iringan musik yang dimainkan. Langkah kakinya perlahan mengitari setiap titik di taman. Kuroko mengikuti langkah Akashi yang secara tidak langsung mengajaknya berdansa.

"Kenapa kau tahu semua?

Terlukis sebuah seringai di wajah Akashi. Ia tetap kalem memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Itu bukanlah hal sulit. Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Tetsuya"

Wajah Kuroko membuat sendu. Ia tidak mau membicarakan ini dan ia benci Akashi. Lebih dari ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Yah seperti yang kau tahu. Orangtuaku bercerai dan aku ikut dengan ibuku. Tapi aku masih menggunakan nama marga ayahku"

Akashi sudah tahu, ia menikmati dansa. Melupakan sejenak perkembangan hubungannya dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko lanjut menceritakan fakta tentang dirinya. Bukan karena ia merasa kalah, tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau Akashi bukanlah orang yang salah untuk mengetahui ini.

"Lalu aku tinggal dengan kakakku dan ia menetap di Kyoto. Jadi aku tinggal sendiri di sini"

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi yang masih aku tidak mengerti..."

Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko. Entah tatapan ke berapa karena mereka sering bertatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kemarin kamu bilang kalau kamu itu bukan laki-laki? Jelas-jelas di kartu mahasiswamu tercantum kalau kamu itu laki-laki. Tiap kamu masuk ke toilet, kamu masuk toilet laki-laki. Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko membuat wajah sendu di wajahnya. Ia benci membicarakan hal ini.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu"

Lawan bicaranya ini lumayan keras kepala tapi biarkan Kuroko berharap kalau Akashi tidak akan melanjutkan hal ini.

"Jadi kamu perempuan?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu kamu itu apa? Jangan main-main Tetsuya"

Kuroko melepas dansa. Ia tidak nyaman bersentuhan dengan orang yang ikut campur urusan hidupnya. Tatapan mereka terputus dan yang dilihat oleh iris _heterochrome_ Akashi adalah surai _baby blue_ yang diberi hiasan pita.

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko. ia tidak mau membiarkan Kuroko menghindari fakta penting yang ia harus ketahui. Menyebutkan jenis kelamin saja susahnya minta ampun.

"Jangan lihat orang dari penampilannya"

Penampilan Kuroko jadi-jadian. Terlalu manis bagi seorang cowok tapi cewek juga cantik kok.

"Dari penampilan, kamu itu gak jelas perempuan atau laki-laki"

"Aku tahu dan kenyataan memang begitu"

Akashi menarik kasar dagu Kuroko. Ia memaksa Kuroko menatap wajahnya. Tatapan tajam heterochrome kembali menyerang iris cerulean.

Jarak mereka hanyalah beberapa senti. Detik waktu terasa melambat, dan heterochrome itu menginvasi jarak di antara mereka. Semakin tereliminasi hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Kuroko gugup. Tubuh Kuroko menolak perintah dari otak untuk menghindari Akashi. Ia takut.

"Aku mau ambil minuman "

Jarak di antara mereka menjadi jauh karena si pengeliminasi jarak tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Kuroko tidak habis pikir dengan pria menyebalkan ini.

Kuroko benci ini. Padahal jarak mereka yang jauh adalah keinginan Kuroko. Perasaan sedih datang tanpa undangan. Kuroko benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Deskripsi dari seorang anak sastra seperti dirinya saja tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan tepat apa yang ia rasa.

"Ini"

Akashi tak lama datang dengan dua gelas minuman dengan jenis berbeda. Jus jeruk dan wine. Kuroko belum cukup umur untuk minum wine karena masih 19 tahun, sedangkan Akashi sudah berumur 21 tahun.

"Terima kasih"

Kuroko memegang minuman yang diberikan Akashi dan ia tidak segera meminumnya sedangkan Akashi sudah menegak wine di tangannya.

"Menurutmu aku apa?"

Kuroko tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Akashi. Pertanyaan yang Akashi tanyakan beberapa kali justru malah ditanyakan balik oleh Kuroko.

"Aku tadi bertanya hal yang sama tapi jawabanmu tidak menghapus rasa penasaranku. Kamu bukan laki-laki atau perempuan, apa maksudmu itu?"

Diam. Akashi sama seperti yang lain ketika mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya tentang diri Kuroko.

"Aku ini... _Hermaphroditos_ "

"Tetsuya, aku tahu kamu ini anak sastra. Tapi menjelaskan dirimu dengan dewa-dewa Yunani? _Hermaphroditos_ itu anak dari hubungan terlarang _Hermes_ dan _Aphrodite_ , si dewi kecantikan. Mereka adik-kakak dan terlebih _Aphrodite_ memiliki suami, _Hefaistos_. Tunggu dulu, ada cerita yang lain"

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya dan menatap gelas di tangannya yang isinya belum ia minum sama sekali.

"Ada seorang _nimfa_ yang bernama _Salmakis_ yang jatuh cinta pada _Hermaphroditos_ dan kau tahu apa selanjutnya?"

"Tubuh mereka menyatu karena _Salmakis_ berdo'a pada dewa-dewa dan mengabulkan do'anya yang memohon agar badan mereka menjadi satu dan tak terpisahkan. Lalu apa maksudmu mengibaratkan dirimu dengan _Hermaphroditos_?"

Akashi membawa tubuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya dan menutupinya dengan jas yang dikenakan Akashi.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Ada anak kampus yang datang ke pesta ini juga. Jangan berbicara apapun"

Pasangan gak modal yang ada di depan gerbang tadi. Ia mengenal Kise Ryouta karena satu fakultas dengan Kuroko, tapi ia mengambil jurusan sastra Inggris. Mereka datang berempat, yang berambut hitam adalah temannya yang satu jurusan, Kasamatsu Yukio dan yang berambut coklat adalah Sakurai Ryou, mahasiswa yang sering menampilkan karyanya di mading setiap fakultas dengan meminta dukungan sambil meminta maaf.

"Akashi!"

"Yukio, Ryou, Ryouta, dan maaf aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Aomine Daiki. Aku masih murid di akademi kepolisian"

"Hmm begitu. Maaf aku harus segera pulang mengatarkan dia pulang. Dia sedikit mabuk"

Alasan. Kuroko tidak mabuk sama sekali. Itu hanya alibi agar segera menghindar dari mereka.

"Hee? Padahal kami mau berkenalan dengan kekasihnya Akashi-senpai"

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah punya kekasih, Akashi"

"Selamat yah. Nanti lain kali perkenalkan pada kami"

"Aku mau pamit pulang duluan"

"Dah Akashi-senpai! Hati-hati!"

Kise berisik seperti biasa. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pulang, ia memerhatikan mereka berempat. Aomine dengan Sakurai dan Kise dengan Kasamatsu. Apa yang ia lihat di gerbang dengan yang sekarang ia lihat, suasananya begitu bertentangan.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Hanya suara mobil yang melaju kencang di jalan raya yang sepi karena tengah malam. Kuroko tidur telentang di kursi belakang dengan diselimuti jas Akashi.

"Tetsuya"

Akashi menengok ke kursi belakang dan Kuroko masih terlelap tidur. Ia tertidur nyenyak dan Akashi jadi tidak tega membangunkannya.

Pintu di sebelah kanan Akashi dibuka dan ia memutar dan membuka pintu belakang di sebelah kanan. Ia meletakan kaki Kuroko di atas pahanya dengan pelan tapi Kuroko terbangun juga. Kuroko mengucek sebelah matanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Mendengar suara Akashi membuat kesadarannya naik 100%. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah Akashi. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke sekitar dan Kuroko begitu mengenali lingkungan di sekitarnya. Di depan gerbang apartemennya, lebih tepatnya di dalam mobil Akashi.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, Tetsuya. Maksudmu kamu _hermaphroditos_ adalah..."

Kisah yang paling terkenal dari _Hermaphroditos_ adalah kisah dimana tubuhnya yang seutuhnya laki-laki bersatu dengan tubuh _Salmakis_ yang merupakan seorang perempuan, sehingga ia memiliki memiliki payudara serta vagina, namun ia tetap memiliki penis. Tubuhnya menjadi separuh laki-laki dan separuh perempuan. Dari sini, muncul istilah _hermafrodit_ , yaitu makhluk hidup yang memiliki kelamin jantan dan betina sekaligus (baca: kelamin ganda)

"Aku hewan _hermafrodit._ Itulah aku"

Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi. Ia tidak mau Akashi mengatakannya dan Kuroko benci mendengarnya. Kuroko membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah Akashi mengetahui ini, sama seperti teman-teman terdekatnya yang lain, ia pasti akan langsung menjauhi Kuroko.

Lengan mungil itu memegang pegangan pintu. Ia hendak turun dari mobil namun badannya langsung di dorong oleh Akashi.

Akashi langsung menurunkan gaun Kuroko hingga pinggangnya. Kuroko terkejut dan refleks menghindari Akashi namun Akashi lebih kuat darinya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Lengan yang lebih kuat itu mencengkram erat pergelangan Kuroko. Akashi menginvasi seluruh pergerakan Kuroko. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kuroko tahu kalau ia tidak bisa melawan pria di hadapannya ini. Ia diam dan menjerit dalam hati. Pasrah dengan keadaan tapi ia tidak mau melunturkan kepercayaannya terhadap Akashi.

"Lihat aku Tetsuya!"

Akashi menatap dengan tajam. Ini adalah tatapan yang paling tajam yang pernah dillayangkan kepada Kuroko. Yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah tapi Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko untuk memaksanya menatap wajahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?"

Kuroko dipaksa menatap wajah Akashi. Siapapun paling tidak suka dipaksa. Tapi ketika iris _ceruleannya_ bertemu dengan _heterochrome_ , ia langsung terjerat di dalamnya.

"Mata heterokrom milikmu, alis merahmu, lekuk wajahmu"

Setelah menjawabnya, tangannya membelai pipi tirus Akashi. Padahal otaknya tidak memerintahkan tangan untuk melakukan pergerakan tersebut.

"Dan yang aku lihat adalah iris _cerulean_ yang ingin menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya dalam butir air mata. Raut wajah putus asa, dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya"

Mulut Kuroko memang bisu, tidak mau berbicara. Tapi mata tidak bisa berbohong.

"Aku melihat manik cerulean, dan kamu melihat heterokrom. Apa yang kita lihat memang berbeda tapi karena itu aku menyukainya"

Mata itu jendela hati. Ketika Akashi melihat iris _cerulean_ Kuroko, ia terpesona dengan sejuta keindahannya. Walau hatinya tahu, iris _cerulean_ tersebut sarat akan kesedihan.

"Pandangan setiap orang itu berbeda, begitu juga dengan pandanganku dan pandanganmu. Kamu melihat dirimu seperti hewan _hermafrodit_? Itu sah-sah saja"

Corak dan warna mata setiap orang berbeda. Tuhan meletakan sepasang mata yang berada di bentuk wajah setiap orang yang berbeda-beda. Dengan tekstur tulang tengkorak yang melindungi otak yang tidak sama persis. Apa yang ada di dalam otaknya juga berbeda-beda. Membuat setiap pandangan dan pemikiran setiap orang berbeda. Itulah keindahan dari perbedaan.

"Tapi Tetsuya yang ada di mataku adalah orang yang berdiri tegap dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Ia memandang ke depan dengan tegas, menundukan kepalanya untuk membaca buku sastra, malaikat berbentuk manusia yang lembut dan baik hati"

Akashi masih memandang tajam Kuroko. Ia mencengkram bahu Kuroko dan membuat orang di bawahnya bergetar. Kuroko diam. Fokus dengan pemikiran dan perkataan orang di depannya.

"Kamu itu bukan hewan, kamu itu manusia. Buktinya kamu tadi memberontak dan masih punya urat malu karena aku menurunkan gaunmu. Belum cukupkah selama 19 tahun kamu hidup untuk menerima keadaan dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya?"

Akashi menaikkan gaun Kuroko kembali. Ia tidak bermaksud melecehkan Kuroko, toh Kuroko masih memakai pakaian dalam yang tertutup walau tipis. Tujuannya untuk membuat pandangan Kuroko berubah walau dengan cara ekstrim.

Tubuh Kuroko terasa lemas dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke pria di depannya. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di bahu tegap Akashi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Cukup. Kamu menang, Akashi-kun"

Leher Akashi terasa basah. Kuroko menangis dalam diam. Ia benci takdir Tuhan, ia benci membahas ini dengan oranglain, dan ia benci dirinya sendiri. Menangis tidak akan mengubah keadaan, karena itu Kuroko menyimpannya sebagai rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh sembarang orang.

Akashi mendekap tubuh mungil Kuroko dengan hati-hati. Seolah Kuroko adalah barang pecah belah yang mudah rapuh jika ia mendekapnya terlalu erat.

"Tidak. Ini sudah 12.02. Aku kalah, kamu yang menang"

Tidak hanya Kuroko yang menangis, Akashi juga sebenarnya ingin menangis. Namun harga dirinya melarang untuk melakukannya. Dirinya begitu menyedihkan karena mengajak anak ini dalam permainan yang ia buat untuk kesenangan semata.

Ini adalah permainan konyol yang Akashi buat untuk terakhir kali. Hidup bukanlah soal permainan yang menyenangkan. Beberapa orang bahkan hidup dengan tidak mengenal kata apa itu menyenangkan. Seperti Kuroko yang berada di dalam dekapan tubuh hangat Akashi. Mengabaikan sebuah pesan masuk yang masuk ke ponsel Akashi.

 _From: Koutarou_

 _Arigatou, Sei-chan karena sudah datang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya..._

 _Maafkan aku..._

 **TBC/end?**

 **Penjelasan tentang futanari, kayaknya banyak yang belum tahu futanari di fandom ini T.T**

* * *

 _Futanari adalah kata dalam bahasa jepang yang mengacu kepada hermafroditisme, yang juga digunakan dalam arti luas untuk androgyny._

 _Untuk di luar jepang, kata futanari mengacu pada istilah untuk menggambarkan genre umum dari eroge, anime, atau manga yang menunjukan kedua karakteristik seksual primer._

* * *

 **AN:** INI GUE BIKIN APAAN SIH? AAAAAA~

Maaf lama karena author sempet jatuh sakit dan author udah masuk kuliah. Kerjaan nugas mulu, jadi kalo lama update, salahin dosen author aja /emangnya kenal

Akhirnya summary sama ini FF jadi nyambung di chapter ini :v Jadi buat yang nanya disini Kuroko itu laki-laki atau perempuan, udah kejawab kan di chapter ini? :'3

Aku pengen liat responnya dulu dengan chapter ini, kalo banyak yang puas aku bakal terusin dan kalo banyak yang kecewa dengan FF ini yah aku stop sampai di sini aja kayaknya.

Kalau author melanjutkan cerita ini, di next chapter bakal ada lemon. Karena author suka yang asen-asem gurih-gurih nganu gimana gitu *hey* tapi yah liat respon dulu. Takutnya banyak yang jijik karena disini aku bikin Cuya jadi futa T.T

Saigo no kotoba, **review, follow, favorite** onegaishimasu ^w^

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	3. True Love

Kini ia tahu semua tentang dia. Alasan mengapa dia tidak menerima Akashi adalah karena dia tidak bisa menerima dirinya sendiri. Untuk dirinya saja sulit, bagaimana dengan menerima oranglain di dalam hidupnya.

Akashi memainkan skripsi yang ia gulung di tangannya. Kurang dari satu bulan dan ia sudah masuk bab tiga tanpa revisi. Mahasiswa dengan IPK 3,8 ini luar biasa. Ia tinggal perbaikan dua mata kuliah lagi yang di semester sebelumnya mendapat nilai B. Jika berhasil, ia akan mendapat predikat 'cumlaude' dan mendapatkan IPK 4. Kemudian ia akan lulus di semester ini dan wisuda tahun depan di periode pertama.

Ponsel Akashi bergetar karena ada notifikasi _lime_ yang masuk. Ia harap itu dari Kuroko tapi harapan itu pupus karena melihat nama 'Kasamatsu Yukio' tertera di ponselnya.

"Cuma pemberitahuan jadwal bimbingan yang diganti, tidak penting"

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Ia belum bertemu dengan Kuroko. Bukan karena ia enggan menemuinya, namun Kuroko lah yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Temannya dari jurusan lain yang juga satu gedung apartemen, Kise Ryouta, bilang kalau Kuroko pergi dari hari minggu pagi entah kemana dan sampai sekarang belum kunjung kembali. Ponselnya juga non aktif.

Kuroko menghilang tanpa jejak.

 **Cerulean and Heterochrome © Satsuki Tori**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Aku melihat manik cerulean, dan kamu melihat heterokrom. Apa yang kita lihat memang berbeda dan karena itulah aku menyukainya. Tidak percaya? Airmatamu adalah jaminannya.**

 **.**

 **Akashi x futa Kuroko**

 **.**

 **Bokushi? Oreshi? Ini Akashi :P**

 **.**

 **Warning: futanari, explicit futanari content, lemon, LEMON!**

Jadwal kuliah Akashi yang kosong dari senin hingga kamis tidak membuatnya untuk tidak hadir di kampus. Alasannya satu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi? Dia pergi dari hari minggu entah kemana, dia tidak memberitahuku"

Apa harus Akashi pergi menemui Mayuzumi untuk mencari keberadaan Kuroko? Jika Kuroko baik-baik saja dan hanya pergi beberapa saat, menghubunginya sedikit berlebihan. Akashi sebaiknya pergi ke apartemen Kuroko untuk mengecek keadaannya sekali lagi, jika dalam satu minggu ia tidak ada kabar, ia akan menghubungi Mayuzumi.

Akashi memacu motor gede kesayangannya menuju apartemen Kuroko. Mempermainkan rasa khawatir bukanlah hal yang tidak bisa diampuni.

Sesampainya disana, ia bertanya pada satpam gedung dimana letak ruang apartemen Kuroko. Satpam memberitahukan apartemen Kuroko yang bernomor 154 setelah Akashi memberitahu keperluannya dengan Kuroko.

Apartemen Teiko terdiri dari tiga gedung dan apartemen Kuroko berada di gedung ketiga. Akashi segera kesana dan menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga. Gedungnya berada di paling pojok dan apartemen Kuroko pun berada paling pojok di gedung ketiga ini.

 **TOKTOKTOK!**

"Tetsuya, apa kamu ada di dalam? Jawab aku"

Akashi mengetuk pintu karena tidak ada bel. Dilihat dari jarak antar apartemen lain yang begitu dekat, Akashi dapat memerkirakan kalau apartemen ini cukup sempit. Sepertinya kebanyakan penghuninya adalah yang hidup sendiri seperti mahasiswa atau pekerja yang masih bujangan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Akashi berniat mengetuk pintu namun diurungkan. Tak lama pintu apartemen bernomor 154 terbuka.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Sudah dua hari kamu tidak masuk dan kamu tidak bisa dihubungi selama tiga hari ini. Apa kamu menghindariku?"

"Aku pulang ke rumah ayah di Kyoto, dan aku baru sampai beberapa jam yang lalu"

Wajar saja jika Kuroko sampai tidak masuk kuliah dan tidak berada di apartemennya. Akashi dan Kuroko diam tapi Akashi berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Bolehkah aku masuk, Tetsuya?"

"Ah iya maaf. Silahkan masuk Akashi-kun"

Kuroko membukakan pintu yang lebih lebar untuk Akashi dan memersilahkan dia masuk.

"Maaf sedikit berantakan karena ditinggal beberapa hari. Kamu mau minum apa? Mau aku buatkan kopi?"

Akashi duduk di bawah sambil memangku kedua tangannya di atas meja kecil. Kuroko menyewa apartemen kecil, dengan ruang tengah yang multifungsi sebagai kamar tidur, ruang keluarga, dan ruang tamu. Dilengkapi dapur dan kamar mandi yang kecil.

Futon Kuroko belum dilipat atau dimasukan ke dalam _oshi-ire_.

"Tidak perlu merepotkanmu Tetsuya, aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu saja. Kamu sedang beristirahat?"

Kuroko meletakan kopi dan beberapa kudapan di atas meja. Ia duduk di samping Akashi dan menyesap teh yang ia buat.

"Aku berangkat dari Kyoto pagi-pagi sekali. Niatnya sih ketika sudah sampai di Tokyo, mau langsung kuliah tapi itu terlalu melelahkan. Makanya aku hari ini bolos kuliah"

Hening. Hanya ada suara cangkir kopi Akashi yang diletakkan di atas visinnya.

"Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu"

"Bertanyalah sesukamu, Tetsuya. Aku dengan senang hati menjawabnya"

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghindariku. Tujuanmu membuat permainan kemarin, alasanmu menyukaiku, dan kenapa kamu mengajakku ke pesta pernikahan temanmu"

Akashi mencari posisi nyaman dan menghadap kepada Kuroko. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko.

"Pertama, alasan aku mengajakmu. Hayama itu mantanku"

"M- maaf. Andai saja aku menanyakannya kemarin dan mengetahui ini. Mungkin aku akan- "

' _sedikit berakting untuk menghiburmu. Aku tahu aku bersikap terlalu dingin di malam itu'_

Mengatakan hal seperti itu? Tidak, akashi tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Untuk apa Kuroko menghibur Akashi? Bukankah permainan kemarin memberikannya sedikit hiburan?

"Tak apa Tetsuya, tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu sudah berlalu"

Kuroko tidak melawan. Ini cukup aneh. Biasanya ketika Akashi menyentuhnya sedikit saja Kuroko akan langsung memberontak. Ia sudah lama menggenggam kedua tangannya dan Kuroko diam saja.

"Permainan kemarin? Iseng, tapi aku punya tujuan untuk membuat mulutmu itu mengucap semua kebenaran tentang dirimu"

"Lalu untuk apa aku menghindarimu? Aku tidak punya alasan. Dan alasan aku menyukaimu? Tidak ada karena aku percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama"

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya nampak murung.

"Kamu tahu 'kan aku seperti ini. Tapi kamu tidak menghindariku?"

"Itu bukanlah alasan untuk menghindarimu. Itu takdir yah mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi bukankah karena takdirmu itu yang membuat dirimu menjadi spesial?"

Ketika memiliki kekurangan, ia akan dikaruniai kelebihan. Itu lumrah. Akashi percaya itu.

"Kamu berpikir jika aku mengetahui kelainanmu itu akan membuatku menghindarimu? Aku ini menyukaimu, mendengar itu justru akan membuatku semakin menyayangimu karena aku semakin ingin melindungimu, dan aku ingin mendapatkanmu Tetsuya"

Akashi memperpendek jarak dengan Kuroko. Ia merangkul Kuroko dan Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, apa orang sepertiku pantas merasakan apa itu cinta?"

Gelak tawa terdengar di telinga Kuroko. Tidak ada yang lucu dan Kuroko tidak tahu alasan Akashi tertawa.

"Kamu terlalu naif, Kuroko. Setiap orang berhak atas cinta. Mendapatkan cinta dari orangtua, saudara, atau dari orang spesial kita"

"Bukankah aku orang menjijikan untuk merasakan apa itu cinta?"

Akashi membawa tubuh Kuroko dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Kuroko masih tidak mengerti. Bukankah Kuroko itu anak sastra. Pastilah banyak sastrawan yang mengekspresikan makna cinta lewat karya-karyanya.

"Tetsuya. Apa kamu dapat merasakan cintaku padamu? Cintaku tulus kepadamu. Kalau kamu masih tidak mengerti, sekarang apa yang kamu rasakan ketika bersama denganku?"

"Jujur saja, kamu itu menyebalkan"

Seketika, kokoro Akashi retak-retak mendengarnya. Kuroko terlalu jujur dan polos. Itu lucu.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Walau kamu sering menggangguku, tapi entah mengapa aku merindukannya. Ketika kamu memelukku, rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Saat aku pergi ke Kyoto, aku merindukanmu"

"Itu semua cukup, Tetsuya. Untuk alasan membalas perasaanku"

"Memangnya aku pantas mendapatkan itu semua. Cinta darimu..."

"Karena itu, berikan hatimu padaku"

"Cukup. Aku lelah, Akashi-kun"

Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama keras kepala. Berdebat panjang tanpa hasil. Akashi harus egois karena Kuroko begitu naif. Egois tidak selamanya berkonotasi negatif. Otak Akashi harus berpikir kembali cara agar meluluhkan Kuroko yang keras kepala.

"ZZzzz..."

Kuroko tidur dalam dekapan Akashi dengan wajah tenang, tanpa dosa. Bisa-bisanya anak ini tertidur di pelukan pria yang berdebat dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Akashi sedikit tertawa dan mengelus surai _sky blue_ Kuroko.

Akashi memandangi wajah Kuroko. Mengapa Kuroko bersikap seperti ini. Ia masih belum bisa menerima takdir dan bersikap bahwa ia memiliki dosa besar yang harus ia tebus dengan hal yang paling berharga bagi dirinya.

Tubuh kecil Kuroko diangkat Akashi ala tuan puteri. Ia membaringkannya di atas _futon_ yang belum dilipat di ruang tengah. Kuroko mengerang tidak nyaman dengan posisi barunya dan Akashi mengelus-elus rambutnya untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah Kuroko berwajah tenang kembali, Akashi menghentikan pergerakannya. Lama-lama ia jadi mengantuk dan ikut tidur di atas _futon_ Kuroko sambil memeluk pinggang Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

 _Lembut di awang-awang_

 _Terbuai belaian angin_

 _Alam... Baka?_

 _Waktu berlalu_

 _Ini keinginanku_

 _Aku tidak pantas_

 _Di dunia fana_

.

Perlahan Kuroko membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia melihat lingkungan yang ia kenali sebagai apartemennya.

Sudah lama Kuroko tidak tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah. Kuroko bangun dari futonnya namun sebuah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Akashi-kun?"

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

Akashi berniat pulang ke rumahnya. Kuroko mengantarkan Akashi sampai depan pintu apartemennya.

"Maaf aku tertidur. Melihatmu tidur aku jadi ikut mengantuk"

Hati-hati dengan virus mengantuk. Satu orang mengantuk, semua orang bisa ikut mengantuk.

"Tak apa Akashi-kun, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tertidur di pelukanmu"

Bisa-bisanya Kuroko melakukan hal yang ceroboh seperti itu. Memalukan.

"Kalau begitu aku permi-"

"Tunggu sebentar"

Kuroko masuk ke apartemennya, ia mencari sesuatu di dalam lemarinya. Tak lama untuk menemukan yang dicari, dan Kuroko langsung memberikannya kepada Akashi.

"Apa ini?"

Akashi penasaran dengan bungkusan kecil yang diberikan Kuroko. Ia mengintip namun Kuroko langsung menghentikannya.

"Jangan dibuka. Sebaiknya dibuka setalah kamu sampai rumah saja. Itu hadiah karena kamu sudah memenangkan permainan ini"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi sebenarnya kamu yang menang, Tetsuya"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Akashi-kun"

Si tuan rumah menutup pintu. Akashi masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia penasaran dengan bungkusan kecil yang diberikan kepadanya. Toh Kuroko di dalam, tidak melihat.

Akashi membuka bungkusan kecil itu dan membulatkan matanya dengan isinya.

 _Sekotak kondom dan sebuah duplikat kunci apartemen_

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **Esok Hari...**

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko menutup laptopnya dan memasukannya ke tas. Mengabaikan Akashi yang menghampiri dirinya di pojok fakultas sastra. Ia masuk ke dalam gedung karena ada kelas.

"Tetsuya! Aku memanggilmu"

Akashi mencengkram pergelangan tangannya untuk menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Lepas! Aku ada kelas"

"Dengarkan aku dulu sebentar"

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan kemarin. Lalu, aku ingin segera mengakhiri permainan ini. Kapan kamu mau ambil hadiahnya?"

Akashi terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menepuk dahinya dan mengehela nafas yang dihembuskan dengan paksa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu itu. Dengar yah, secara teknis kamu yang menang. Ingat aturan yang kita buat dan sepakati? Jam 12 dan kita sudah menyamakan jam-"

"Aturan mutlaknya adalah airmataku dan kamu mendapatkannya. Kamu menang Akashi-kun"

Lama-kelamaan Akashi jengah dengan Kuroko. Ia meraih wajah Kuroko dengan paksa supaya menatap wajahnya langsung.

"Ucapanku itu mutlak. Kalau itu maumu, kita seri. Kamu akan mendapatkan hadiahmu juga, seribu permintaan kan?"

Raja telah mengeluarkan titahnya dan hukumnya adalah mutlak.

"Lepas! Aku mau masuk, aku gak mau dimarahin dosen karena terlambat"

Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan kebebasan bergerak untuk Kuroko.

"Malam ini"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengarnya. Ia tertarik mendengarnya walau sedikit.

"Aku ingin mengambil hadiahku malam ini"

Akashi menyeringai dan Kuroko melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Kuroko benar-benar menarik.

' _aku ingin segera pergi dari cengkraman orang ini'_

.

.

.

 **TINGTONG**

Hanya ada suara bel yang menggema karena tombolnya ditekan Akashi. Tidak ada jawaban dari Tuan rumah. Akashi membuka bungkusan kecil yang kemarin diberikan kepadanya untuk mengambil kunci duplikat apartemen Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko baru saja datang dengan membawa belanjaan yang banyak. Akashi membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ia punya dan membantu membawakan belanjaan Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membawanya sendiri"

Akashi tetap memaksa membantu Kuroko dan membawa semua belanjaan Kuroko ke dapur.

"Arigatou"

Tidak ada keharusan mengucap terima kasih kepada Akashi, toh Kuroko tidak meminta bantuannya. Kuroko cuma tidak mau memiliki hutang budi sekecil apapun itu.

Setelah menaruhnya, Akashi melihat isinya dan menemukan banyak bento siap saji. Makanan yang tinggal dihangatkan di dalam _microwave_ dan kita tinggal memakannya saja.

"Makanan di kombini itu tidak sehat dan kamu membelinya dalam jumlah yang banyak?"

Walau di dalamnya masih ada sayuran dan buah-buahan segar. Kemudian ada mayonaise, saus tomat, dan berbagai macam bumbu lainnya. Akashi penasaran dengan isi belanjaan di kantung yang lain, tapi hanya berisi perlengkapan mandi.

"Aku cuma bisa masak telur. Lagipula aku gak bisa masak, makanya aku beli sayuran dan buah yang bisa dimakan mentah"

Pantas saja Kuroko badannya kecil, makannya kayak begini. Akashi mengambil semua bento instant dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa dibuang? Itu makananku untuk malam ini dan tiga hari ke depan. Nanti aku makan apa?"

"Tenang. Serahkan semua padaku"

Akashi melihat bahan-bahan yang tersedia di kulkas Kuroko dan mengombinasikan dengan bahan-bahan yang baru dibeli Kuroko.

Kuroko memerhatikan Akashi yang sedang memasak. Bagaimana cara ia memasak nasi, membuat _tamagoyaki, sup tofu, karage,_ dan salad.

Setelah semua selesai, Akashi mencari piring dan hanya ada sedikit piring di apartemen Kuroko. Maklum, ia tinggal seorang diri. Beruntung semua piringnya cukup untuk semua makanan yang Akashi buat.

"Ayo dimakan, Tetsuya"

Kuroko mencicipi masakan yang dibuat Akashi.

"Enak"

Masakan rumah, Kuroko jadi nostalgia. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia makan masakan rumah. Ia ingat saat terakhir kali makan masakan rumah adalah ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah ibunya bersama dengan Chihiro, kakak kandungnya. Keluarganya kini terpecah belah. Ayahnya di Kyoto, ibunya di Akita, ia di Tokyo, dan kakaknya tinggal tidak menetap, tapi terakhir kali Kuroko mengunjunginya adalah ketika kakaknya tinggal di Kyoto. Masa-masa keluarganya masih bersama-sama yaitu ketika Kuroko masih kecil dan ia sudah lupa.

"Kita makan bersama, Tetsuya"

" _Un. Itadakimasu_ "

Tidak ada yang berbicara atau bergurau ketika mereka makan. Hanya bunyi sumpit yang berdenting dan bunyi Akashi menyeruput sup tofunya di mangkuk sup.

" _Gochisou sama_ "

Akashi dan Kuroko menyelesaikan makan malam mereka bersamaan. Kemudian keduanya membereskan piring dan mencucinya bersama. Kuroko yang membersihkan piring dan Akashi yang mengelap piringnya dengan serbet.

"Oh ya, Akashi-kun"

Akashi menengok kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Baiklah kamu memecahkan soal menu makan malamku, tapi kamu tidak memecahkan bagaimana aku makan untuk tiga hari ke depan"

Akashi memegang dagunya. Tanda kalau ia sedang berpikir.

"Tenang saja, manusia tidak akan mati kalau tidak makan selama tiga hari. Batas bertahan mereka sampai tiga puluh hari"

"Aku bertanya serius dan kamu malah menjawab asal-asalan"

Kuroko menyiprati Akashi dengan air keran yang mengalir. Akashi masokis namun ia tidak terima dan balas menyiprati Kuroko dengan sumber air yang sama. Mereka saling menyiprati satu sama lain dengan air keran dan gelak tawa keluar dari keduanya.

Tidak merasa puas, Kuroko mengisi gelas yang baru ia cuci dengan air dan memenuhinya. Kemudian ia menumpahkan isi gelas tersebut ke badan Akashi.

"Hey itu curang! Kamu mau ngajak perang?"

Akashi tidak terima dan membalas perbuatan Kuroko dengan menumpahkan air cucian piring yang tertampung di mangkuk sup.

"Kamu juga curang! Masa banjur aku pakai air kotor?"

"Kamu duluan yang ngajakin banjur-banjuran air. Udah ah ini nyuci piring jadi gak beres-beres"

Kuroko dan Akashi melanjutkan acara cuci piring yang tersisa beberapa piring lagi. Suasana hening kembali. Walau pikiran Akashi jadi kemana-kemana karena keadaan Kuroko yang sekarang. Kemejanya yang tipis menjadi transparan karena basah. Ia dapat melihat bentuk badan Kuroko karenanya.

.

.

Setelah selesai, Akashi menggenggam perelangan tangan Kuroko. Akashi bukanlah kekasih Kuroko walau mereka saling menyukai. Kuroko punya wewenang memberontak kepada orang yang seenak hati mengganggu pergerakan bebas Kuroko.

Kuroko yang lepas dari cengkraman Akashi tiba-tiba mencium bibir Akashi. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang lawannya. Akashi terkejut namun ia membalas ciuman Kuroko. Sebelah lengan Akashi membawa kepala Kuroko agar memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Akashi memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kuroko dan Kuroko mengizinkannya.

Kuroko baru pertama kalinya berciuman seperti ini. Akashi orang yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya di perpustakaan dan ia belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain selain Akashi. Pacaran saja belum pernah, apalagi berciuman.

Akashi mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk berdansa dengannya. Kuroko masih kaku namun ia mencoba membalas ajakan dansa lidah Akashi.

Pertama kalinya Kuroko yang memulai dan yang paling dalam dan lama. Begitulah kesannya. Dengan alasan itu, Akashi tidak mau melepaskannya duluan.

Sebelah lengan Akashi yang bebas melepaskan kancing kemeja Kuroko seluruhnya dan Kuroko melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Kamu orang yang gak sabaran"

"Gak sabaran? Bukannya kamu yang mulai duluan? Bajumu basah, nanti masuk angin"

Kuroko membuka kemejanya sendiri yang sudah dibuka kancingnya oleh Akashi.

"Aku mau mandi. Kamu bisa mandi setelah aku selesai"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mandi sebelum berangkat kemari. Masa ke rumah pacar belum mandi?"

Kuroko memukul Akashi dengan kemeja basah yang ia lepas dari badannya. Akashi malah tertawa nyeleneh dan Kuroko masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Bajumu juga basah. Kalau mau ganti, cari saja di dalam lemariku"

Akashi tidak ikut mandi bersama Kuroko karena ia sudah mandi. Lagipula ia sudah mandi di rumahnya dan yang ia perlukan adalah ganti baju karena bajunya basah gara-gara main air ketika mencuci piring.

Lemari pakaian dua pintu Kuroko dibuka oleh si surai merah. Ia membuka pintu sebelah kanan yang berisi pakaian yang sudah dilipat rapih. Akashi ingin memakai kaos tapi karena ukurannya yang kecil, ia memilih kemeja yang pas dengan badannya.

Rasa penasaran Akashi membuatnya memerhatikan isi lemari Kuroko. Pakaian Kuroko bergaya maskulin, tapi ada beberapa potongan pakaian yang menurutnya feminim. Akashi mengambilnya dan itu memang pakaian perempuan.

Akashi masih memiliki rasa penasaran. Ia menutup pintu lemari kanan dan membuka pintu lemari sebelah kiri. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa pakaian formal laki-laki dan perempuan, kemudian ada berbagai aksesoris, dan beberapa pasang sepatu.

Cukup. Akashi tidak ingin mengganggu privacy. Lemari berisi barang-barang pribadi dan tempat menyembunyikan barang-barang rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui oranglain. Ia akui ia telah melanggar privacy, oleh karena itu ia tidak mau melanggarnya lebih dalam.

Akashi menutup lemari Kuroko dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kuroko keluar dengan berbalut handuk di pinggangnya. Menunjukkan dengan jelas lekuk dada dan tubuhnya yang maskulin.

"Aku pikir orang yang _futa_ memiliki dada seperti perempuan"

Kuroko mengambil handuk yang lain untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Percuma kalau ia masuk angin gara-gara tidak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benar.

"Tidak semua seperti itu"

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi untuk mengambil pakaian di lemarinya. Akashi yang masih berada di depan lemarinya mendorong Kuroko ke pintu lemari di belakangnya. Mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya agar semua pergerakan Kuroko terkunci.

"Kamu mau mengambilnya sekarang?"

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa mauku"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu katakan"

Akashi menarik nafas panjang. Ia sudah memikirkannya baik-baik dan ini tidak salah.

"Permintaanku, aku punya tiga permintaan. Tidak sebanyak dirimu yang seribu"

"Lalu apa tiga permintaanmu itu?"

Ketika diberi satu keinginan, Akashi meminta tiga. Itu tidak salah, itu adalah keinginannya

"Pertama, aku ingin tinggal bersamamu. Kedua, berjanjilah jangan pergi meninggalkanku. Yang ketiga, aku harap kamu memberikannya malam ini. Melakukan seks denganku"

Kuroko terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Jika aku memberimu itu semua, berjanjilah kalau kamu tidak akan menyesal"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Lalu bagaimana dengan hadiahmu sendiri?"

"Bolehkah aku mengambilnya lain waktu?"

"Kamu bebas mengambilnya kapanpun kamu mau"

Akashi membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan sebuah ciuman. Sebelah lengan Akashi yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengabsen setiap inchi tubuh Kuroko. Lengannya, dadanya, perutnya. Akashi semakin intens memberikan sentuhannya, hingga bagian bawah. Semua yang diberikan Akashi kepada Kuroko mematikan akalnya dan terjebak dalam nafsu.

"Jangan!"

Kuroko tiba-tiba mendorong dada Akashi. Menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf. Aku sedikit takut. Apa kamu yakin?"

"Pria tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya, Tetsuya"

"T- tapi"

"Yah aku tahu. Yang normal saja malu memperlihatkan 'itu' apalagi kamu yang _futa_ "

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya. Akashi masih meletakkan sebelah tangannya di handuk Kuroko dan Kuroko memegangnya karena menolak menurunkan handuk yang meilngkar di pinggulnya.

"Sebelumnya, kamu pernah melakukannya?"

"Ya. Dengan beberapa wanita, kemudian dengan Kakakmu dan Koutaro"

Adik Mayuzumi membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Akashi punya hubungan khusus dengan kakaknya sebelumnya.

"Pantas saja kamu terlihat biasa-biasa saja membicarakan yang seperti ini. Tunggu- dengan kakakku?"

"Iya. Tapi Chihiro itu walau terlihat pendiam, tapi dia kasar. Aku bukan seorang _masokis_ "

Pernyataan Akashi tentu memberikan kesan negatif. Memiliki hubungan dengan adik dan kakak kandung sekaligus tentunya memberi kesan tidak baik.

"Apa aku ada hubungannya dengan dia?"

"Tergantung dalam hal apa. Kalau dalam hubungan keluarga, jelas kamu memiliki hubungan dengannya. Tapi kalau dalam kisah kita, dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya"

Akashi melanjutkan gerakannya. Ia ingin menurunkan handuk Kuroko. Satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Kuroko dan si surai _baby blue_ masih keras mempertahankannya.

"Kamu masih menganggap seks itu hal yang tabu, Tetsuya. Seks itu bagian dari kebahagiaan dan kesenangan"

"Jadi aku cuma 'barang' kesenanganmu semata?"

"Biar aku sederhanakan agar kamu mengerti. Kita mulai dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Bagimu, seks itu apa?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak dan langsung mengutarakan jawabannya.

"Cinta itu tidak berwujud dan dengan seks itulah wujud dari cinta itu sendiri. Tapi aku itu bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk mera-"

"Semua orang itu berhak untuk bahagia dan merasakan apa itu cinta. Aku sudah bilang, kamu adalah dirimu sendiri. Terlepas dari menjijikan atau apalah itu, kamu berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan"

"Tapi... Akashi-kun itu orang yang sempurna. Kamu baik, tampan, pintar, kaya, memiliki semuanya. Memangnya aku layak-"

Akashi membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan mulutnya. Hanya beberapa detik dan Akashi melepaskannya kembali.

"Kamu terlalu banyak bicara. Aku itu sudah memilihmu. Tadi kamu bilang, aku memiliki semua? Kamu salah, aku tidak memiliki satu hal yaitu kamu, Tetsuya"

"Apa lagi yang kamu ragukan? Kamu mencintaiku kan?"

Kuroko yang masih menunduk, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku takut. Ini yang pertama kali. Ada yang bilang kalau cinta pertama itu tidak akan abadi"

"Kita buat kalau ucapan tersebut adalah mitos. Kamu cukup diam saja dan menikmatinya. Aku tidak akan kasar karena kamu adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, kamu begitu rapuh dan aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka"

Kuroko diam mendengarnya.

"Kalau kamu masih ragu, aku tidak keberatan untuk menung-"

"Tidak perlu. Kamu bisa mendapatkannya sekarang"

Akashi menyeringai. Ia akan mendapatkan keinginannya sekarang. Kembali ia membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan ciuman. Kuroko melemas mendapatkan sentuhan dari Akashi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Akashi untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan gugup. Sementara Akashi sibuk menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuh Kuroko.

"Disini gak enak, kita pindah ke _futon_ "

Kuroko menurut saja. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Akashi menggendongnya ala tuan puteri dan menurunkannya perlahan di atas _futon_.

Akashi menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya agar tidak menindih Kuroko yang berada di bawahnya. Kuroko kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu Akashi sementara yang di atasnya melepaskan handuk di pinggul Kuroko.

Mereka tidak tahu kenikmatan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan ketika berhubungan dengan _uke_ yang _futa_. Ini pertama kalinya dan Akashi akan sulit menemukan orang seperti Kuroko. Ia akan memerlakukannya spesial, sama seperti posisi di hatinya yang begitu spesial. Begitu jauh dari kata kasar.

Akashi menyentuh setiap titik tubuh Kuroko dengan lembut. Dadanya, perutnya, dan ke bagian bawah. Ia begitu penasaran dengan bagian bawah Kuroko karena dia adalah seorang _futa_. Jarang ada orang _futa_ seperti Kuroko.

Ia menyentuh bagian bawah Kuroko tanpa melihatnya. Akashi hanya memandang wajah Kuroko di bawahnya. Ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan ekspresi yang baru Kuroko buat karena ia belum pernah merasakan seks.

Dengan menyentuhnya, Akashi bisa tahu ada apa saja di bagian bawahnya. Dua buah _itu_ dan sebuah lubang _rektum_. Terasa sebuah gundukan panjang dan _prostat_ laki-laki namun di bawahnya ada lubang yang lebih kecil dari _vagina_ perempuan pada umumnya, dan sedikit ke belakang terasa lubang _rektum_ Kuroko yang masih ketat.

Kuroko menghentikan sebelah tangan Akashi yang meraba-raba bagian bawahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku gak liat kok"

"T- tidak"

Kuroko tidak mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Akashi melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia memasukkan jarinya ke lubang _vagina_ Kuroko. Satu jari dan Kuroko kesakitan.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Sakit. Pelan- A- Argh!"

Ia menggerakan sedikit jarinya dan Kuroko mengerang kesakitan. Bukan karena Akashi, tapi karena ketakutan Kuroko sendiri.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya. Lihat aku"

Sedari tadi, Kuroko berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Akashi. Lengannya yang bebas meraih wajah Kuroko untuk memaksanya menatap Akashi. Kuroko terjebak di dalam tatapan tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit rileks karena heterokrom yang menatapnya itu.

Akashi menambah jarinya dan kembali membuat Kuroko kesakitan. Walau tidak sekeras teriakan Kuroko yang sebelumnya, namun tetap saja Kuroko merasa sakit.

Baru dua jari saja dan Akashi tidak mau menambah jarinya lagi. Bukan kasihan melihat Kuroko yang kesakitan, tapi memang sudah batasnya. Akashi ingin memasukkan jari manisnya tapi tidak bisa.

Akashi memainkan jarinya sambil memikirkan tahapan selanjutnya. Kuroko itu berbeda dan ia tidak bisa memperlakukan Kuroko seperti yang lain.

"Akashi-kun, lakukan sesukamu. Kamu tidak perlu menahan diri"

"Yakin?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku akan memberikannya. Walau badanku setengah-setengah, tapi aku tidak mau memberikan itu secara setengah-setengah"

Akashi menyeringai puas. Ia membelai wajahnya. Menuntun lengan Kuroko menuju bagian bawah Akashi. Menarik resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebut hal ini sebagai proses pendewasaan untuk Kuroko. Bukan sebagai menodai kepolosan Kuroko.

"Kamu pasti mengerti kan?"

Kuroko polos tapi bukan berarti ia sangat polos. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah sekedar edukasi seksual. Hal lain, Kuroko tidak tahu.

Wajah Kuroko menampakkan rona merah di pipinya yang gembul. Membuat ekspresi yang Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa. Walau begitu, Akashi puas memendangi Kuroko dari atas tubuhnya.

"Perlu kamu ketahui, Tetsuya. Aku tidak suka pakai pekaman dan sebenarnya aku lebih suka bermain dengan 'alat' tapi aku tahu ini belum saatnya, Tetsuya"

Kuroko tidak mendengar. Ia terfokus dengan kepunyaan Akashi. Yang seperti itu akan masuk?

"Tetsuya, nanti rasanya pasti sakit. Aku ingin memperkecil kemungkinan itu dan aku gak bisa melakukannya sendiri"

Akashi memperhalus kata-kata yang menjurus pada 'itu' dan hal-hal lainnya yang bersangkutan. Orang yang pertama kalinya mendengar seperti Kuroko pasti langsung menilai Akashi yang terlalu vulgar. Walau kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu Akashi-kun"

Sebuah seringai kembali tercipta di wajah Akashi.

"Lakukanlah sesuatu pada panggilanmu terhadapku itu"

Punya Akashi sudah _ereksi_. Ia memposisikannya sedemikian rupa di depan vagina Kuroko dan memasukkannya perlahan.

"ARGH! A- Akashi- kun..."

Akashi menghentikan pergerakannya sementara. Agar Kuroko merasa terbiasa dengan dirinya yang berada di dalam milik Kuroko.

"Daijobu ka?"

"Lanjutkan saja"

"Kamu gak menikmatinya. Moodku jadi turun"

Akashi menarik miliknya dari dalam tubuh Kuroko. Ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko memeluk pinggang Akashi dari belakang. Tercium aroma khas Akashi yang bercampur dengan aroma Kuroko di baju Kuroko yang dipakai Akashi.

"Gomennasai"

"Ini bukan salahmu Tetsuya. Aku yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak"

Akashi berbalik menghadap Kuroko. Mengelus surai _sky blue_ yang setengah kering karena acara mandi Kuroko sebelumnya.

"Tidurlah Tetsuya, besok kamu ada kuliah pagi kan?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak merasa terpaksa melakukan ini. Justru karena aku menginginkanmu tapi aku tidak-"

"Kamu salah Tetsuya karena membangunkan singa yang tertidur"

Akashi bangun dan berada di atas dengan menahan berat badannya agar tidak jatuh menindih Kuroko. Melanjutkan gerakan sebelumnya yang sempat tertunda karena mood. Walau selanjutnya, mood booster Akashi adalah Kuroko sendiri.

Kuroko kebingungan dengan gerakan Akashi namun ia segera mengerti. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan gugup dan ia merasakan bibirnya yang kembali dikulum oleh bibir Akashi.

"Nngh.."

Akashi memasukkannya perlahan. Kuroko sedikit menggigit lidah Akashi untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Akashi tidak mau melakukan hal yang kasar. Ia tidak mau melukai Kuroko yang begitu rapuh. Pergerakan Akashi begitu lembut.

"S- Seijuro-"

Kuroko melepaskan ciumannya walau ia masih menahan rasa sakit. Akashi tetap melanjutkan pergerakannya. Vagina Kuroko sama rapatnya dengan rektum laki-laki.

Bercak darah menodai futon Kuroko. Akashi tidak memedulikannya. Hal ini sudah biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah wajah Kuroko. Ia belum pernah melihat wajah Kuroko yang seperti itu dan ia yakin, hanya dirinyalah yang pertama kali melihatnya.

Akashi bergerak perlahan dan kalungan lengan Kuroko di lehernya membuatnya tersenyum. Kuroko ikut tersenyum namun ekspresinya berubah saat milik Akashi menghantam prostatnya.

"Keluarkan saja suaramu Tetsuya. Kamu tidak perlu menahannya"

"Tapi itu- memalukan.."

"Itu indah, sayang..."

Kecepatan Akashi masih konstan. Ia akan terus seperti itu sampai Kuroko terbiasa dengan pergerakannya atau-

"Lebih cepat"

Karena Kuroko yang memintanya.

"As you wish, my queen"

CUPP

Akashi menghentikan sejenak untuk mengecup lengan Kuroko yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia melanjutkan pergerakannya dan mempercepatnya. Membuat Kuroko yang ada di bawahnya mendesah dan Akashi tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan senyumannya.

Ini bukanlah _one side love_. Mereka saling mencintai. Hati mereka sudah bersatu sejak lama. Raga mereka kini bersatu. Mengesampingkan dinding pemisah mereka yaitu keraguan Kuroko.

"Se- Seijuro, aku mau keluar"

"Keluarkan saja, aku gak menahanmu kok. Sebentar lagi aku juga keluar"

Kuroko keluar dan tak lama Akashi pun ikut keluar. Ia mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Kuroko. Sambil memandangi Kuroko yang sedang keluar. Badannya dilumuri dengan spermanya sendiri dan itu indah menurutnya.

Akashi mengeluarkan miliknya kemudian mengecup punggung tangan dan bibir manis Kuroko sekilas.

"Kamu makhluk paling indah, Tetsuya. Jadi jangan lagi kamu meragukan dirimu sendiri"

Akashi ikut berbaring di samping Kuroko. Mengelus surai _sky blue_ miliknya. Ia bisa melihat senyuman Kuroko dan Akashi tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya di malam ini.

"Se- Seijuro. Menurutmu cinta sejati itu apa?"

Genggaman tangan Akashi terasa hangat di tangan Kuroko. Akashi mengecup dahinya dan menjawab tanya Kuroko.

"Dirimu"

Kuroko berekspresi bingung dan karenanya Akashi menjelaskan.

"Cinta dengan wanita itu bagai mawar berduri. Indah tapi lama-kelamaan itu bukanlah keindahan dan menjadi menyakitkan bagiku yang memiliki 'monster' di dalam tubuhku"

Tipe lelaki seperti Akashi biasanya melakukan dua hal karena ini. Pertama, memiliki banyak istri atau selingkuhan yang masih muda atau ia menjadi seorang gay. Selanjutnya, Akashi melakukan hal yang kedua.

"Cinta dengan sesama lelaki adalah yang sejati. Memang awalnya menyakitkan, tapi lama kelamaan rasa sakit itu akan hilang dan berganti dengan kenikmatan"

Kuroko mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana. Cinta bukan sekedar komitmen, materi, atau perasaan. Tapi kepuasan seksual juga turut berperan. Namun Kuroko tidak mengerti karena ada beberapa pernyataan Akashi yang bertentangan.

"Setidaknya itu pemikiranku yang dulu. Malam ini pemikiranku berubah, cinta sejatiku itu kamu. Aku merasakan hangat dan lembutnya seorang wanita, namun juga merasakan sensualitas dari seorang pria"

Akashi mendudukan dirinya dan Kuroko mengikuti gerakannya. Ia duduk menghadap Akashi dan kedua lengannya masih dalam genggaman Akashi.

"Jadilah pendamping hidupku. Aku ingin menikah denganmu"

Kuroko membulatkan kedua bola matanya yang tidak bisa menahan tetes air mata yang mengalir begitu saja. Ia pun tidak mengerti.

Akashi melepaskan sebuah cincin dari jari manisnya. Ia menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Kuroko dan mengecupnya.

"Ini hanya simbol kalau aku serius denganmu. Jadi jangan pernah meragukan diriku, Tetsuya"

Kuroko memeluk Akashi. Menumpahkan semua emosi dan air matanya. Haru, bahagia, kesal, semuanya. Akashi selalu siap menerimanya. Mengelus surai sky blue miliknya dan membuat perasaan Kuroko jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Mencintai orang apa adanya adalah sebuah rasa putus asa. Tapi cinta ada apanya dengan pemikiran kita yang positif bersama perasaan kita yang sejati, dari situlah kita memaknai cinta sejati adalah mencintai orang dengan siap menerima semua kekurangan dengan kelebihan dan kemampuan kita yang tulus tanpa rasa iba.

 **TBC**

 **AN:** Fyuh~ akhirnya beres juga *usap keringat*

Akhirnya ini FF yang mentok di lemon beres juga. Maaf lama banget, saya tahu ini jarak sebulan dengan chapter sebelumnya. Salahin dosen sama kerjaan author tuh *tunjuk tumpukan diktat kuliah dan kerjaan

Eitz, perjalanan AkaKuro masih panjang loh. Makanya **follow, favorite, dan review** biar author makin semangat bikin mereka makin nganu gitu /apaan sih


	4. The Worst Lovers

Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya. Menampilkan iris cerulean yang tidak pernah bosan memandang iris heterokrom yang kini sedang terpejam.

"Masih jam lima pagi, tidur lagi aja. Aku masih ngantuk"

Dua pasang mata yang berbeda corak dan warna tersebut sama-sama terpejam. Saling memeluk, saling mencintai, dan saling melukai diri mereka sendiri.

 **Cerulean and Heterochrome © Satsuki Tori**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **ANSWER song © Kamiya Hiroshi &Ono Kensho**

 **(maafkan mengganti satu kata biar nyambung ma cerita)**

 **.**

 **Aku melihat manik cerulean, dan kamu melihat heterokrom. Apa yang kita lihat memang berbeda dan karena itulah aku menyukainya. Tidak percaya? Airmatamu adalah jaminannya.**

 **.**

 **Akashi x futa Kuroko**

 **.**

 **Bokushi? Oreshi? Ini Akashi :P**

 **.**

 **Warning: futanari, lemon kecut**

"Bisa berdiri, Tetsuya. Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam?"

Kuroko mendudukan diri di atas futonnya. Ia masih belum berpakaian sama sekali karena perbuatan mereka kemarin malam. Sedangkan Akashi sudah rapih dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Sudahlah. Lagian aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku mau melakukannya"

"Bisa jalan?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku punya dua kaki. Aduh-"

Akashi mematikan kompor dan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku memakluminya karena merupakan yang pertama kalinya untukmu"

"Aku bilang gak apa-apa kok. Lepas, aku mau mandi. Badanku lengket gara-gara semalam"

Akashi memerhatikan Kuroko yang berantakan. Bed hairnya, jejak cairan cinta di tubuhnya yang mengering, hanya bagian bawahnya yang tertutup selimut putih walau masih menyingkap betisnya yang kurus.

 **CUP**

Acara gulat cinta mereka yang semalam membuat Kuroko terbiasa dengan perlakuan Akashi. Termasuk mengecup pipinya. Wajahnya hanya datar meresponnya.

Iris heterokrom Akashi membulat sempurna dengan tiba-tiba. Kuroko mencium bibirnya dan ini adalah kali pertama Kuroko yang memulai.

Puncuk rambut Kuroko diraih Akashi. Memperdalam ciuman mereka dan kepolosan Kuroko membuatnya mudah mengerti tentang seks. Lidah mereka saling melumat, menghisap, dan menari bersama. Kuroko mulai terbiasa dengan irama Akashi. Namun Kuroko memutusnya begitu saja karena kemampuan pernafasannya.

"Ohayou. Sei-kun"

"Ohayou my queen. Bermimpi indah semalam?"

"Ya. Bebanku terasa jadi ringan"

"Karena kamu membaginya denganku"

Kuroko hendak memeluk Akashi namun ia menghindar.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera mandi. Nanti aku akan memakanmu lagi"

"Sasuga monster merah. Baiklah aku segera mandi"

Kuroko dengan polosnya langsung berdiri dan pergi. Ia lupa kalau sekarang ia tinggal tidak seorang diri. Akashi iseng mencubit kecil bokong Kuroko yang putih susu.

"SEI-KUN!"

Keisengan Akashi berlanjut dengan menyelubungi **seluruh tubuh** Kuroko dengan selimut. Dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Kuroko kembali terjatuh ke futon dan Akashi memerangkapnya di luar. Percuma berteriak karena suara Kuroko teredam oleh selimut.

"Kamu menggodaku terus di pagi hari ini. Aku pikir ronde tambahan tidak buruk juga"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Suara Kuroko tidak jelas namun Akashi masih mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kuroko. Akashi baik hati melepaskannya dan Kuroko langsung kabur ke kamar mandi sambil menutupi badannya dengan sleimut.

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Ia terkikik lucu melihat tingkah calon pendamping hidupnya di pagi hari.

.

.

Hari dan suasana baru bagi Akashi dan Kuroko. Kini di pagi hari ada orang yang akan menyapa mereka ketika bangun tidur. Menemaninya sarapan bersama di meja makan walau dengan menu yang sederhana. Kemudian Kuroko pergi ke kampus sementara Akashi tinggal di apartemen Kuroko untuk menuntaskan skripsinya. Akashi hanya akan pergi ke perpustakaan, bimbingan, atau pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari.

Misalnya di pagi hari ini. Mereka memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Akashi nampak tenang dan Kuroko tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Tetsuya"

Akashi menyodorkan lauk yang dijepit sumpit di depan mulut Kuroko. Sayangnya yang bersangkutan tidak cukup peka untuk mengerti.

"Iya aku juga makan"

Kuroko bukanlah video game. Diberi kode tidak menghasilkan efek apapun. Dasar anak polos. Suap-suapan kek biar romantis dikit. Akashi harus ekstra sabar menghadapi kekasihnya ini. Ah bukan, mereka bukan pasangan kekasih. Mereka langsung ke tahap yang lebih serius lagi daripada sekedar kekasih.

Sebal. Akashi memakan ikan yang disumpit oleh Kuroko. Padahal jarak sumpit dan mulut Kuroko hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.

"Kamu punya jatahmu sendiri. Ini kan jatahku"

Menurut Akashi, ekspresi Kuroko lucu. Ia merengut, tidak sudi berbagi jatah makanan walau hanya satu suap. Padahal kalau tidak ada Akashi, Kuroko hanya akan makan telur rebus atau makanan siap saji.

Akashi mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul Kuroko. Salahkan wajahnya yang lucu, membuat Akashi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"Aduh. Sakit sakit. Lepaskan!"

Romantis bukan hanya suap-suapan makanan. Mereka romantis dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Tetsuya. Kamu tidak menelepon minta jemput?"

"Aku gak mau mengganggumu yang sedang mengerjakan skripsi"

Kuroko menaruh tasnya di samping lemari bajunya dan ikut bergabung dengan Akashi di meja makan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi.

"Kamu capek?"

"Capek menunggu dosen tapi ternyata gak masuk dan gak kasih kabar. Gak masuk terus kasih tugas masih lebih baik daripada PHP kayak begini. Buang-buang waktu"

Kuroko menegakkan badannya kembali. Tak lama, ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya.

Ia mengambil gelas, menuangkan air putih dari teko, dan menegaknya. Tanpa niat, ia membuka kulkas dan melihat isinya. Ada banyak bahan makanan mentah, sayur, dan juga buah-buahan.

"Sei-kun mau aku buatkan jus stroberi?" tawar Kuroko.

"Boleh"

Biarlah mengalir seperti ini. Perlahan, Kuroko mulai membuka dirinya dengan Akashi.

.

.

Menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan orang yang dicintai memang menyenangkan. Apalagi jika waktunya dimulai dari membuka kedua kelopak mata hingga menutup kedua kelopak mata. Bahkan ketika kedua kelopak mata mereka terpejam pun, mereka tetap bersama. Begitulah kehangatan yang dirasakan oleh dua makhluk _cerulean_ dan _heterochrome_ ini.

Tak hanya berbagi futon bersama, terkadang mereka juga menghabiskan sisa malam dengan panas dan menggairahkan.

Kadang...

.

.

Hal tersebut terus berlanjut selama beberapa bulan. Mereka bahagia saling berbagi dalam segala hal. Makanan, tempat tinggal, pakaian, uang, cerita, suka dan duka, hingga ke tempat tidur.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Hingga sekarang tidak terasa sudah sampai di akhir Desember.

Akashi berdiam diri di depan beranda apartemen Kuroko sambil memandangi salju yang turun. Ia sengaja menegakkan kepalanya dan butiran kristalnya berjatuhan di atas wajahnya.

"Sei-kun"

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ayo masuk. Di luar dingin"

"Dan kamu akan menghangatkanku?"

"Tidak juga. Ayo masuk. Kamu membiarkan laptop menyala hingga satu jam lebih tanpa digunakan, boros enegi tau"

Akashi menuruti Kuroko. Merangkul bahu Kuroko dan meninggalkan beranda apartemen mereka.

.

.

Jenuh dengan kehidupan. Hidup Akashi begitu monoton. Beruntung makhluk birunya datang di kehidupannya. Memberi warna-warni di hidup Akashi.

Dan...

Tujuan dari hidupnya...

"Tetsuya, kamu dari tadi memerhatikan jam terus. Ada sesuatu yang kamu tunggu?"

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ke malaikat birunya. Ia bergelung di futon sambil memegang jam weker yang terus memutar jarumnya detik demi detik.

"tiga... dua... satu... Sei-kun, otanjoubi omedetou"

Kuroko begitu polos tanpa ditaburi biji wijen. Akashi selalu tersenyum karenanya. Hanya Kuroko yang membuat ia mengabaikan skripsinya sejenak untuk menghampirinya.

Seorang kekasih sudah sewajarnya memberi kejutan di hari ulang tahun pasangannya. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Bukan Kuroko kalau tidak memberi kejutan.

"Darimana kamu tahu hari ulangtahunku?"

"Aku melihat kartu mahasiswamu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ternyata ulangtahun kita hanya berbeda 42 hari"

Akashi duduk di atas futon, begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah jam tangan berwarna biru muda kepada Akashi dan memasangkannya di sebelah kiri.

"Arloji?"

"Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok... Aku suka bunyinya tiap detik dan juga aku berharap di setiap detiknya kamu mengingat aku. Karena itu aku memilihkan warna biru muda, warna favoritku. Gak apa-apa kan?"

Akashi tidak perlu menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk Kuroko. Apartemen ini adalah teritorial mereka dan mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau disini.

"Arigatou. Aku akan menerima apapun yang kamu berikan padaku karena itu akan menjadi sangat berarti bagiku. Kehadiranmu di sisiku itu sudah cukup. Aku bahagia sekali hidup seperti ini bersamamu"

Lengan yang melingkar di punggung Kuroko tiba-tiba terlepas. Kuroko sedikit bingung dan melihat Akashi yang me

"Aku sedang menahan diri Tetsuya"

"Kenapa?"

"Besok kamu ada kuliah kan?"

"Ada sih tapi..."

"Karena itu"

"Aku gak selemah itu. Asal kamu gak membuatku sampai gak bisa jalan, aku baru marah"

Akashi menyeringai. Hadiah paling indah di harinya yang paling indah dan hanya diberikan untuknya oleh makhluk paling indah bagi Akashi.

"Ini begitu berkesan sekali untukku, Tetsuya. Aku mendapat banyak hadiah darimu. Arigatou"

Tidak perlu menyentuh tubuh Kuroko di setiap inchinya. Cukup garis besarnya yang sudah terbayang di imajinasi Akashi. Ia hanya perlu merealisasikannya di depan matanya. Menyingkirkan semua sutera mereka, melakukan _foreplay_ , Akashi yang mendominasi, dan beberapa kejutan dari Kuroko seperti _servis_ _oral_ _seks_.

Bulir keringat yang mengembun di kulit mereka karena panasnya suhu yang diciptakan. Lubang vagina Kuroko yang terus di hujam oleh barang Akashi. Prostat mereka yang saling bergesekkan satu sama lain. Cairan kental mereka yang bersatu melumuri badan mereka dan memenuhi di dalam tubuh Kuroko. Kenikmatan mereka yang tidak perlu dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata, hanya cukup dirasakan oleh mereka berdua saja yang menikmati kegiatan tersebut.

"Kamu gak melanjutkannya lagi Sei-kun?"

Akashi ikut berbaring di samping Kuroko. Pasangannya tersebut memeluk pinggang Akashi dan ia balas memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tiga sudah cukup. Kamu ada kuliah kan besok pagi? Aku gak mau membuatmu kesusahan berjalan. Apa aku terlalu kasar?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bermotif kotak-kotak Akashi. Gerakannya hanya di respon dengan belaian tangan Akashi di surai biru mudanya.

Selang beberapa detik, Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap wajah Akashi. Ia menatap iris heterochrome.

"Aku menyukainya. Tatapan matamu"

Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut dan balas menatap iris cerulean Kuroko.

"Tapi kenapa yang sebelah ini warnanya mati"

"Yah ini kelainan yang aku miliki dari lahir. Awalnya mataku terlihat sama tapi entah mengapa semakin hari yang sebelah ini warnanya jadi semakin demikian. Orang-orang jadi takut kepadaku. Apa kamu juga begitu?"

"Tidak. Bagiku itu indah. Manis seperti madu"

Kuroko mengecup sekilas kelopak mata Akashi. Teman kuningnya bermanik demikian juga. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan lebih indah jika dipadukan dengan manik _scarlet_.

Yujo. Keindahan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Sei-kun, apa kamu menyesal?"

"Aku akan benar-benar marah kalau Tetsuya menanyakan hal itu lagi"

Menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali tentu menjengkelkan. Tapi Akashi memang tidak bisa marah kepada makhluk _sky-blue_ ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kamu menyesal?"

Akashi tidak bisa merealisasikan kalimat yang keluar kurang dari satu menit yang lalu. Ia hanya bisa mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kuroko dan direspon dengan ungkapan kesakitan.

"Adu- duh. Sakit. Sei-kun lepaskan!"

"Kamu bikin aku gemas saja. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Tetsuya, kita sudah melakukannya berkali-kali dan tinggal bersama selama beberapa bulan. Ketika kamu menanyakannya kembali, apa kamu meragukanku Tetsuya?"

Pelukan beruang diberikan kepada Kuroko. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan beruang Akashi dan Akashi hanya tertawa gemas. Tak lama ia melepaskan dan Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Katanya ada kuliah pagi, ayo tidur. Nanti kesiangan loh?"

"Iya iya"

Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di dada motif kotak-kotak Akashi. Tempat paling aman dan nyaman baginya untuk berisitirahat baginya dan hanya untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Pagi Harinya**

Kelopak mata Akashi menolak untuk terbuka. Namun sinar matahari terlalu kuat hingga cahayanya dapat menembus kelopak mata Akashi yang masih tertutup. Akashi terlalu malas membukanya namun hidungnya mencium aroma gurihnya mentega yang meleleh di atas teflon dan telinganya dapat mendengar desis dari bahan yang dimasukkan ke atasnya.

Rasa penasaran dan ketiadaan Kuroko di sampingnya membuatnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Badan bagian atas Akashi yang tidak tertutupi apapun dan bagian bawah yang memakai celana bahan yang sabuknya entah ada dimana. Tidak peduli dengan penampilannya ia ingin mencari "Tetsuya"nya. Lagipula ini teritorial mereka.

Badan yang lebih kecil itu direngkuh dari belakang oleh makhluk merah yang masih berantakan. Kuroko terkejut dan hanya mengecilkan api di kompor. Bingung harus membalas bagaimana, Kuroko hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua tangan Akashi yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Pagi Sei-kun"

CUP

Akashi mengecup pipi gembul Kuroko. Matanya masih sayu karena masih mengantuk. Salahkan sang matahari yang datang terasa cepat dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur kembali. Makhluk-makhluk bumi kadang terlambat, tapi kenapa sang matahari tidak pernah terlambat terbit dan tenggelam. Sekali saja terlambat terbit agar Akashi bisa berlama-lama ditarik gravitasi _futon_.

"Selamat pagi istriku di masa depan. Tumben sekali kamu memasak?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak untuk menjawabnya. Pertanyaan kecil saja untuk menjawabnya berpikir dulu sejenak. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hmm, kenapa aku memasak? Karena aku ingin jadi istri yang baik? Hehe"

"Semalam kan kita melakukannya, memangnya kamu kuat berjalan?"

"Kamu terbiasa bersenggama dengan laki-laki jadi seperti ini. Aku sedang memasak, masa membicarakan ini? Kamu mandi sana! Badanmu lengket"

Tidak ada hukum haram dengan bermanja ria di pagi hari bersama kekasih. Ah bukan kekasih. Calon istri.

"Mandiin"

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dari Akashi. Ia menyeret Akashi ke dalam kamar mandi dan melemparkan tubuhnya di bawah guyuran shower hangat. Tetesan air hangat membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah, termasuk celana bahan yang ia kenakan. Suara debam pintu terdengar diiringi suara Kuroko yang sedikit berteriak.

"Bayi besar harus belajar mandi sendiri yah!"

 **SKIP TIME**

"Gochisou-sama"

"Aku hanya bisa memasak ini"

Roti bakar, telur mata sapi, sosis bakar, salad, dan juga secangkir susu untuk Kuroko dan secangkir kopi hitam untuk Akashi.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku tidak suka banyak makan ketika sarapan. Lalu, ini enak"

Kuroko tersenyum. Memangnya siapa yang tidak senang jika masakannya dipuji oranglain. Terlebih itu adalah orang yang kita cintai. Pujian Akashi bukan sekedar untuk menyenangkan Kuroko, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Ia bisa melihat dari raut wajah Akashi yang begitu senang memakan masakannnya.

"Kemarin aku diajari Izuki-senpai dan Kiyoshi-senpai memasak beberapa masakan sederhana. Lain kali aku akan meminta mereka mengajariku masakan yang lain"

"Kamu gak perlu repot-repot seperti ini Tetsuya hanya karena hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun ku"

"Walau aku ini tidak normal, setidaknya aku ingin menjalani hidupku dengan normal. Seperti memasakkan sesuatu untukmu ini"

Kuroko menegak habis susu di cangkirnya. Ia kemudian segera mengambil tasnya dan pamit pergi.

"Sei-kun, aku pergi ya"

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan"

Akashi tidak menawarkan jasa antar ke kampus karena tawarannya pasti di tolak. Kuroko berjalan ke luar namun ketika sudah di depan pintu, Kuroko berbalik kembali

"Ada yang kelupaan?"

CUP

Kuroko mengecup bibir Akashi. Kuroko menciumnya duluan adalah langka. Apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini. Mood boster sekali bagi Akashi.

Salah jika masuk ke kandang singa yang sedang lapar. Akashi memanfaatkannya dengan mencium Kuroko lebih dalam. Mereka sudah berbulan-bulan tinggal bersama. Teknik Kuroko juga semakin membaik. Jangan tanya teknik Akashi yang selalu aneh-aneh menurut Kuroko, ia terlalu hebat dalam urusan seperti ini.

Akashi tidak mau melepaskannya. Apalagi jika yang memulai adalah Kuroko. _Morning kiss_ yang terlalu panas itu tidak baik. Kuroko memukul-mukul dada Akashi untuk meminta Akashi melepaskannya tapi Akashi menolak. Kuroko berusaha lepas dan pada akhirnya Akashi mengizinkannya dengan untaian saliva yang masih menghubungkan mereka dan akhirnya terputus karena gravitasi.

"Berciuman denganmu selalu membuatku sesak nafas"

"Hehe. Terima kasih"

"Ittekimasu"

"Itterashai Tetsuya. Ki wo tsukete ne"

Akashi kembali sendiri. Kalau mahasiswa lain sedang mengerjakan pertengahan bab dua, Akashi sudah sampai di bab tiga dengan progress 60%. Sasuga Akashi-sama. Entah motivasi apa yang membuatnya mengebut _script_ _sweet_ atau karena ia sudah muak menjadi mahasiswa.

Oshi-ire dibuka dan ia mengambil laptopnya. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja dan kembali ke oshi-ire untuk mengambil beberapa buku teori yang menunjang skripsinya.

Waktu tidak terasa dan sudah dua jam ia berada di depan laptopnya. Laptopnya menampilkan notifikasi baterai yang sudah tinggal 6% dan membuat Akashi harus menghubungkannya dengan aliran listrik.

Matanya tertuju kepada tempat sampah di dapur. Apartemen Kuroko ini tidak ada sekat. Hanya ada sebuah sekat, yakni sekat ruang kamar mandi. Sekat dapur pun hanya sedikit.

Akashi lupa buang sampah. Hari ini jadwal membuang sampah daur ulang. Ia pergi ke dapur dan memakai sarung tangan plastik. Tempat sampah itu tempat kotor, dan standar higienis Akashi begitu tinggi.

Namun matanya dikejutkan dengan sampah paling atas yang ia lihat ketika ia membuka tutupnya.

 _Sebuah testpack yang sudah dipakai dengan dua garis di atasnya..._

.

.

.

Akashi sudah membuang sampah tanpa membuang apa yang ia temukan. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko sudah memberitahunya kalau gendernya tidak jelas. Barangnya pun tidak jelas, bahkan memiliki keduanya.

 _Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko bisa sampai hamil seperti ini..._

Sepengetahuan Akashi, orang yang seperti ini sudah dipastikan mandul karena sistem hormonalnya pun menjadi tidak jelas. Semua kemungkinan memang dapat terjadi tapi ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya.

 _Mengapa Kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan semua ini..._

Jika yang hamil adalah Kuroko, maka akan sangat berbahaya bagi nyawanya. Terlebih kelainan yang Kuroko alami.

.

Ini semua bukan salah Akashi atau Kuroko. Mereka melakukannya bersama dan Kuroko tidak perlu menanggung semua beban seperti ini. Akashi bukanlah pihak yang harus disalahkan karena mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka.

 _Salahkanlah Akashi yang tidak bisa memprediksi semua ini..._

 _Bahkan emperor eye miliknya tidak bisa memprediksi makhluk sky-blue yang satu ini._

 _Semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, semua diluar dugaan Akashi._

 _Tanggung jawab? Memangnya ini dosa?_

 _Mereka bahkan tidak memeluk agama._

 _Setidaknya beban ditanggung oleh kedua pihak. Bukan hanya Kuroko._

 _Walau beban tersebut lebih pantas disebut sebagai kebahagiaan._

.

Akashi menyambar jaket, dompet, ponsel, dan kunci motornya. Ia mengebut motornya ke kampus Kuroko dan sesampainya disana ia menghubungi ponsel Kuroko.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan"

'Sial! Yang mengangkat malah operator!'

Wanita-wanita yang melihat Akashi tidak bisa untuk tidak berfangirl ria. Akashi tampan sempurna dan Akashi mengabaikan semua. Fangirl, skripsi. Hanya Kuroko yang ada di pikirannnya.

Makhluk kuning baru saja keluar dari gedung fakultas sastra yang ia kenali sebagai teman Kuroko. Ia langsung dihujam dengan tatapan menyeramkan dan aura yang tidak enak menurut si makhluk kuning tersebut.

"Dimana Tetsuya?"

Aura Akashi yang mencekam bisa lebih mencekam dan lebih buruk daripada sekarang jika ia tidak mendapatkan makhluk yang ia inginkan.

"A- aku tidak tahu-ssu. Aku juga mencarinya karena mau bayar utang. Aku cari ke kelasnya tapi dia hari ini tidak masuk-ssu"

Makhluk tidak berguna. Akashi langsung meninggalkan Kise dan kampus Kuroko. Ia menuju ke tempat parkir untuk mengendarai motornya kembali.

Hanya satu tempat yang akan Kuroko kunjungi. Tidak salah lagi, Kuroko pasti ada disana.

Akashi menghubungi seseorang. Ponselnya memperdengarkan nada sambung dan tak lama diangkat oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Chihiro, dimana kau?"

"Begitukah caramu mengucapkan salam pada kekasih pertamamu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kau hubungi? Salam yang tidak bagus"

"Itu tidak penting. Dimana kau?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi"

"Dimana Tetsuya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu juga. Memangnya kau siapa? Kekasihnya?"

"Bukan"

"Tidak perlu repot mengurus adikku. Aku bisa menjaganya sendiri"

"T- tapi"

Saluran telepon sudah diputus oleh lawan bicara Akashi. Mungkin lawan bicaranya memang sedang sibuk. Akan sulit dicari jika Kuroko pergi bukan ke tempat Mayuzumi. Ia tidak mungkin pergi ke rumah temannya karena Kuroko tidak mau merepotkan temannya. Jangankan temannya, Akashi pun tidak mau ia repotkan.

Akashi kembali mengubungi seseorang. Kini ia menghubungi salah satu temannya. Ah lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya (lagi) yang baru saja menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Koutaro, aku minta bantuanmu"

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Akashi tanpa lelah memacu kendaraannya di tengah salju. Lebih dari dua jam ia memacu motor merah kesayangannya. Berkendara membuat otaknya sedikit rileks dari berbagai pikiran yang mendatanginya sejak tadi pagi.

Sampailah ia di sebuah tempat di daerah pinggiran kota. Ia mengetuk sebuah pintu rumah yang bernomor 115 dan tak lama menampilkan

"Kau lagi Seijuro"

"Dimana Tetsuya?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Memangnya kau siapa hah?!"

Kakak dan adik yang sama-sama datar. Namun kakaknya ini lebih parah daripada Tetsuya. Baik raut muka maupun nada bicara begitu datar. Hanya datar dan nada tinggi intonasi yang dimiliki si kakak.

Chihiro menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Menatap tajam makhluk scarlet yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya semasa sekolah menengah.

"Jangan libatkan Tetsuya dalam masalah kita, Seijuro"

"Masalah kita sudah selesai. Walau kalian adalah adik-kakak, ini tidak ada hubungannya"

Sejujurnya, tidak ada rasa menyesal di hati Akashi karena mempermainkan Chihiro. Dari awal, Akashi sudah bilang kalau ia hanya bermain-main. Chihiro lah yang terlalu bodoh karena dibutakan oleh cinta.

Walau kisah permainan mereka begitu panjang dari A hingga Z. Akashi masih sekolah menengah saat itu. Ia terlalu naif bermain dengan cinta.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya"

"Kau hanya bermain-main dengan Tetsuya! Sama seperti kau mempermainkan aku dahulu!"

Chihiro tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak kepada Akashi. Cukuplah dia yang jadi korban, angan adik kesayangannya menjadi korban cinta si monster scarlet di depannya ini.

Raut wajah Akashi menjadi sendu. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanyalah Tetsuya, Tetsuya, dan Tetsuya.

"Itu sudah selesai Chihiro. Lalu..."

Chihiro tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Akashi yang terkenal arogan, keras kepala, dan tidak mau diatur, membungkukkan badannya begitu dalam di depan Chihiro.

"Aku mohon, izinkan aku bertemu dengan Tetsuya walau hanya sebentar"

Hati Chihiro begitu dingin karena Akashi. Walau begitu, Chihiro masih punya hati dan tidak tahan melihat Akashi yang rela membungkukkan badan di depannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan adiknya.

"Bangun"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengizinkanku bertemu Tetsuya"

"Kau tidak punya pikiran hah? Atau otakmu membeku karena berjam-jam karena nekat mengendarai motor dengan cuaca seperti ini? Tetsuya sedang beristirahat di kamarnya, kau boleh menunggunya jika kau mau"

Akashi menegakkan kembali badannya. Ia bisa melihat siluet Tetsuya yang memerhatikannya dari lantai dua. Teriakan Chihiro tadi pasti terdengar walau samar sampai ke kamar Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya"

Akashi tidak bisa tidak menahan dirinya untuk langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah Chihiro.

"Ini rumahku. Kau harus mengikuti apa aturanku, mengerti?"

Akashi memundurkan langkah kakinya. Pintu masuk dibanting di depan matanya oleh si pemilik rumah. Akashi sadar betul posisinya sekarang. Ia tidak memaksa.

Pandangan matanya dialihkan dari pintu di depannya, menuju kamar Tetsuya. Ia bisa melihat Tetsuya yang sedang memerhatikan dirinya dari atas kamarnya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Tirai jendelanya digeser kembali setelah hilangnya siluet Tetsuya di matanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak kedatangannya di kediaman keluarga Mayuzumi. Bukan Akashi kalau sudah menyerah kurang dari satu hari di waktu usahanya mendapatkan kembali Tetsuya.

"Masuk"

Chihiro akhirnya membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mengizinkan Akashi untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kamar Tetsuya di lantai dua"

Nada bicara Chihiro memang datar, tapi kali ini ucapannya begitu dingin. Musim dingin mungkin memengaruhi Chihiro bersikap demikian.

Akashi langsung naik ke lantai dua karena ingin segera menemui Tetsuya. Langkah kakinya tidak terburu-buru, ia begitu tenang walau hatinya menggebu-gebu ingin segera menemui Tetsuya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Akashi mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan. Ia tidak mau mengganggu Tetsuya dengan keadaannya yang demikian karena ia tahu kalau Tetsuya rapuh.

"Tetsuya"

Penghuni yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut terkejut. Tetsuya mendekati pintu kamarnya namun enggan membukakannya untuk Akashi.

"Se- Sei-kun..."

"Iya. Ini aku Tetsuya"

Setelah mengkonfirmasi kalau itu benar-benar suara Akashi, Tetsuya hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu kamarnya. Bertemu Akashi disaat-saat seperti ini merupakan saat-saat yang sulit bagi Tetsuya.

"Aku sudah menduga kamu akan datang, tapi aku tidak menduga kalau akan secepat ini. kalau kamu datang kemari, artinya kamu sudah mengetahui hal itu kan?"

Akashi miris mendengarnya. Hal ini memang sudah direncanakan Tetsuya dan Akashi terjatuh ke dalamnya. Skenario mainstream namun tidak dapat Akashi duga sebelumnya.

"Jadi ini semua memang sudah jadi rencanamu? Kalau kau mau berkunjung kemari aku akan mengizinkannya dan aku bisa mengantarmu, tidak kabur seperti ini Tetsuya"

"Aku gak kabur. Tadi pagi aku pamitan denganmu dan kamu mengizinkanku"

"Tapi kamu itu bilang kalau kamu ada kuliah kemarin malam, dan-"

"Iya aku bilang ada kuliah, tapi aku gak bilang kalo mau kuliah"

Akashi tidak memerhatikan hal itu dan bisa-bisanya ia menjadi seperti ini. Ia menurunkan waspadanya terhadap Kuroko dan itu adalah fatal.

"Tetsuya, mengapa kamu tidak bilang sebelumnya? Kalau jadinya seperti ini aku akan berhati-hati sebelumnya"

"Aku tidak mau membunuhnya Sei-kun. Lalu, aku juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku bisa hamil"

"Aku menghargai itu, kita bisa tinggal bersama di kediamanku jika kamu mau bersembunyi dan aku bisa merawatmu dengan baik"

"Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Aku lebih suka disini"

Kuroko menolak dengan halus dan Akahsi hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Pertama bisakah kau bukakan pintu ini? Bukankah rasanya tidak nyaman berbicara dengan pintu yang menghalangi kita seperti ini?"

"Aku memang ingin berbicara dengamu Sei-kun. Tapi tidak dengan bertemu denganmu"

Akashi mengalah. Tubuhnya mengikuti gravitasi dan menjadikan pintu kamar Tetsuya sebagai sandaran bagi punggung Akashi.

"Ne Sei-kun. Bolehkah aku mengambil hadiahku sekarang?"

"Aku sudah bilang kamu dapat mengambilnya kapanpun. Tapi mengapa harus sekarang Tetsuya?"

"Karena aku ingin segera mengakhiri permainan ini"

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?"

"Bukankah kamu sendiri yang memulai permainan ini? Memang terdengar konyol karena kedua pemain sama-sama menang, tapi... yah aku lelah dengan permainan ini, aku ingin segera mengakhirinya dan mengambil hadiahku"

"Baiklah, apa keinginanmu?'

Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama menarik nafas panjang. Akashi bersiap jikalau keinginan Kuroko sulit untuk ia penuhi dan Kuroko meyakinkan diri untuk mengutarakan keinginan dirinya yang sejujur-jujurnya.

"Aku ingin kamu membenciku dan meninggalkanku..."

Akashi tidak mungkin untuk tidak terkejut mendengar apa yang diutarakan Kuroko.

"Apa yang kamu katakan membuat kesan kalau apa yang kita lakukan semuanya hanyalah main-main, Tetsuya..."

"Tapi adakalanya kalau kita serius di dalam sebuah permainan"

"Selama ini kamu hanya mempermainkanku, Tetsuya..."

Bukan maksud Kuroko bermain-main dengan Akashi. Tapi bagi dirinya yang memiliki fisik seperti itu, Kuroko tahu diri kalau ia tidak memiliki tempat di dunia ini yang mau menerima cintanya. Hubungan tabu antara Akashi dan Mayuzumi yang sudah berakhir masih lebih jelas daripada menjalin hubungan dengan Kuroko yang tidak jelas dibilang straight atau slash.

"Iya"

Akashi yang mendengarnya pastilah sedih dan kecewa. Menghabiskan waktunya selama berbulan-bulan dengan orang yang hanya main-main dengannya.

"Tetsuya, aku kurang apa? Katakan semuanya! Aku sudah melakukan semuanya demi dirimu tapi kamu ini kenapa Tetsuya?"

'Yang kurang adalah diriku sendiri, Sei-kun...'

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau membuka hatimu kepadaku?"

'Aku sudah melakukannya Sei-kun, tapi tetap saja tidak ada tempat bagi orang sepertiku di dunia ini'

"Katakan sesuatu, Tetsuya..."

"Sei-kun..."

Kuroko akhirnya kembali berbicara. Semoga saja bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan untuk didengar Akashi.

"Iya?"

"Kamu mau memberikan hadiahku kan?"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko membahas permainan konyol mereka. Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala walau pada akhirnya Akashi yang akan mengalah untuk Kuroko.

Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang tidak nyaman dan berbicara di depan pintu kamar Kuroko.

"Tanpa kamu minta, aku akan membencimu Tetsuya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak membenci orang yang mempermainkan aku selama berbulan-bulan?! Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan ini balasan yang aku dapatkan darimu? Jangan bercanda!"

' _mungkin ini karma yang aku dapat karena mempermainkan Chihiro dulu'_

"Terima kasih..."

Kuroko mengucapkannya dengan lirih. Entah dapat terdengar oleh Akashi yang berada di ruang yang berbeda, tapi semoga saja Akashi tidak mendengarnya.

"Tapi izinkan aku berada disini sebentar, Tetsuya sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu"

"Itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan, Sei-kun"

Menit demi menit dilalui dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena mereka berdua saling larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

[Akashi]

 _Yugamu sekai de kasumu iwakan nigeba nado mou doko ni mo nai_

 _(Rasa kelam yang kurasa di dunia 'tidak normal' ini, tidak dapat aku lari darinya)_

 _(Tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk kabur dari dunia ini)_

 _Koutei dekiru tashika na teigi wa wakari yasukute zettai da_

 _(Hatimu bisa menegaskannya, penjelasannya sangat mudah dimengerti dan itu adalah absolut)_  
.

[Kuroko]

 _Kanousei wa dare ga mite mo kiseki to yobeta no kamoshirenai_

 _(Siapapun yang melihatku mungkin akan menyebutnya sebagai keajaiban)_

 _Akiramenai kono karada dakara tadoritsuketa kono basho_

 _(Aku tidak akan menyerah karena tubuh ini, di tempat yang kita buat bersama)  
_.  
[AkaKuro]

Nani ga tadashii to ka nani ga machigai to ka

(Apa yang kau sebut benar? Apa yang kau sebut salah)

Donna kiben sae mo seikai ni naru

(Mungkin jawaban apapun yang kamu keluarkan akan jadi benar)

Ima koso butsukeyou sono me ni yakitsukeyou

(Kita akan bertengkar karena waktunya adalah sekarang, dengan tatapan yang saling membakar antara satu sama lain)

Ketsubetsu ni mitsuketa ketsuron wo

(Jawabannya adalah perpisahan kita)

.

.

Kuroko tidak perlu menahan tangis di ruangannya sendiri. Menurutnya ia telah melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Dia harus tahu diri bahwa tidak ada tempat mencintai untuk dirinya. Hidup dengan Akashi yang penuh cinta hanya ada dalam mimpi.

Akashi bangkit. Ia tetap berdiri dengan tegak walau dengan keadaan seperti ini. Baru pertama kali ia seserius ini dengan seseorang. Kali pertamanya juga ia patah hati hingga sedalam ini.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku di masa lalu. Tapi kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap adikku"

Chihiro lagi. Akashi larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan Chihiro yang sama tipisnya dengan adiknya.

BUGH!

Tiba-tiba Chihiro melayangkan sebuah pukulan kepada wajah Akashi dan ia memberikannya berkali-kali.

"Jawab! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku? Brengsek!"

Chihiro masih belum puas memberikan pukulan kepada Akashi. Dengan senang hati Akashi menerimanya karena apa yang ia dapatkan dari Chihiro tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan oleh Kuroko di hari ini.

"Apa yang aku lakukan adalah sama dengan apa yang kau dengar dari pembicaraan kami"

Raut wajah Chihiro sama persis dengan raut wajah ketika Akashi memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chihiro bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja tanpa pukulan yang ia dapatkan darinya.

Akashi mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kerah kemejanya kemudian ditarik paksa oleh Chihiro hingga wajah mereka dekat sekali. Chihiro menatapnya dengan tajam, Akashi tidak takut dengan tatapan tersebut namun tatapan sendu Akashi bukan ditujukan untuk Chihiro walau yang ada di tatapan matanya adalah Chihiro.

"Kau tak perlu menampakkan wujudmu disini lagi dan untuk selanjutnya"

Chihiro melepaskan Akashi dengan kasar. Tubuh Akashi terbanting ke tembok namun untungnya kepalanya hampir tidak terbentur tembok dengan kasar. Akashi berdiri tegak dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalau kau berharap aku akan menyerah mendapatkan Tetsuya, harapanmu itu tidak akan terkabul. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh Tetsuya..."

Chihiro tidak memedulikannya. Ia fokus dengan keadaan adiknya yang begitu kacau. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuya namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya, buka pintunya"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar karena itu Chihiro berusaha membuka pintu dan ternyata tidak di kunci.

Chihiro masuk dan langsung memeluk adik satu-satunya tersebut. Tetsuya membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan sang kakak.

Miris ketika Akashi mendapatkan rasa cemburu karena kakak kandung Tetsuya sendiri. Akashi tidak mau berlama-lama melihatnya dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dengan luka fisik dan luka batin yang ia terima.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya, aku begitu sibuk hingga tidak bisa melindungimu"

Tetsuya memunculkan wajahnya namun tetap memeluk sang kakak.

"Tak apa. Kakak tidak salah, aku ini sudah besar dan sudah bisa menjaga diri. Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu diri. Tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk mencintai orang lain"

"Dan kamu mencintai orang yang salah, Tetsuya..."

 **TBC**

 **AN:** huueeee~ akhirnya beres juga. Mestinya ini update beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi author sibuk jadi baru bisa update sekarang. Mana tanggal updatenya gk pas lagi, setting ceritanya pas ultah Akashi, updatenya pas ultah Kuroko xD

Author ngerasa ini chapter paling buruk yang pernah author tulis. Yah maklumi saja karena udah lama gk nulis jadi begini T.T /tiada ampun bagimu wahai author!

Btw, next chapter itu chapter terakhir. Moga minggu depan udah bisa author update ^^

Last, author mau ngemis review, follow, atau favoritenya biar chapter depan lebih gereget :v


	5. Family

**Tiga bulan kemudian**

Akashi baru saja keluar dari ruang sidang. Gelar sarjana secara tidak resmi sudah ia dapatkan. Tidak ada rasa takut atau gugup sebelum ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Akashi mengerjakan skripsinya sendiri jadi tidak pelu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Namun fokusnya mengarah kepada salah satu senpainya yang mendapatkan karangan bunga dari kekasihnya.

"Omedetou Yoshitaka"

Tidak ada alasan untuk berlama-lama disana, Akashi langsung melangkahkan kakinya dari gedung fakultasnya. Pulang menuju apartemen Kuroko.

Apartemen tersebut masih sama seperti tiga bulan yang lalu. Hanya berkurang satu penghuni. Dan selama kepergian Kuroko, Akashi masih tinggal disana dan membiayai semuanya sendiri. Juga hidup sendiri disana, tanpa kedatangan Kuroko satu kalipun kesana.

Alasannya satu, kebenciannya terhadap Kuroko. Akashi benci karena terlalu menyayangi Kuroko dan ia benci dengan semua rasa yang tidak bisa ia abaikan. Terlebih, ia benci karena tidak bisa benar-benar membenci Kuroko.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia menyiapkan makan siang dan ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan lamanya.

 _Membuat dua porsi makanan_

Akashi hanya tinggal seorang diri. Konyol jika ia selalu membuat dua porsi makanan untuk satu kali makan. Ia bukan Nebuya, Kagami, atau Aomine yang tidak cukup dengan dua porsi makanan. Porsi makan Akashi cukup, tidak banyak dan tidak sedikit.

Setelah menghabiskan seporsi makanan, Akashi hendak pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar. Kemudian ia mendapati penghuni baru di samping apartemennya.

"Akashi?"

"Shintaro? Kenapa disini"

"Tentu saja aku pindah. Aku bekerja di sekitar sini jadi tentu lebih mudah jika mencari apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja"

"Begitu"

Akashi mematikan topik pembicaraan sehingga membuat suasana hening. Midorima berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan membuka topik baru.

"Tidak menjenguk Kuroko?"

Iris heterokrom Akashi membulat sempurna. Ia tahu Midorima adalah orang yang memercayai ramalan, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Midorima bisa meramal isi pikirannya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu?"

"Dia pernah dirawat di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja ketika satu bulan yang lalu. Saat tidak sadarkan diri, ia menyebut namamu. Aku pikir yang dimaksud oranglain, ternyata memang benar-benar dirimu"

"Aku menunggu saat yang tepat, Shintaro"

Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, ia bisa melihat kalau Akashi kini tidak main-main lagi dalam urusan cinta dan berhati-hati dalam setiap langkahnya,

"Mau menunggu sampai kapan? Ia begitu rapuh dan membutuhkanmu. Orang yang sulit menerimanya diri sendiri itu sulit untuk berkembang dan motivasi diri sendirinya kurang. Kalau terus begini, keadaan bisa memburuk bahkan janin yang dikandungnya bisa-"

"Cukup Shintaro"

Midorima memerhatikan lawan bicaranya dari balik kacamatanya. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan kembali ke apartemennya.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan meneleponmu dan jangan menolaknya"

Akashi hanya mendecih. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu apartemennya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Untuk apa aku menolak orang yang aku cintai?"

 **Cerulean and Heterochrome © Satsuki Tori**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Aku melihat manik cerulean, dan kamu melihat heterokrom. Apa yang kita lihat memang berbeda dan karena itulah aku menyukainya. Tidak percaya? Airmatamu adalah jaminannya.**

 **.**

 **Akashi x futa Kuroko**

 **.**

 **Bokushi? Oreshi? Ini Akashi :P**

 **.**

 **Warning: futanari**

.

Selama ketidak hadiran Kuroko, banyak kebiasaan Akashi yang berubah. Salah satunya adalah menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan membaca novel. Banyak novel Kuroko yang ditinggal disini dan temanya kebanyakan adalah romantisme dan humanisme. Akashi benar-benar ingin mengetahui semua sisi dari diri Kuroko bahkan sisi yang Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu. Salah satunya adalah dengan membaca buku-buku kesukaannya.

 _Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru_

 _Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni_

"Dimana ponselku?"

Ponsel Akashi berdering. Ia mencari ponselnya dan melihat layar ponselnya menampilkan nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Nomor rumah?"

Akashi mengangkatnya namun ia tidak bersuara terlebih dahulu. Ia menunggu lawan bicaranya untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Sei-kun?"

Kuroko! Akashi tentu sangat mengenal suara orang yang ia sayangi. Ia sangat senang karena Kuroko yang meneleponnya duluan. Akashi tidak melakukan apapun setelah kedatangannya ke rumah kakak Kuroko selain menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Iya Tetsuya, ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi apa kamu sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Kamu sekarang sedang ada dimana?"

"Di apartemen kita"

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak habis pikir. Akashi masih tinggal di apartemen Kuroko sementara pemiliknya sendiri tidak pernah datang kesana.

"Bisakah kamu kemari?"

"Memangnya Tetsuya sedang ada di mana?"

"Di rumah Chihiro- _niisan_. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Siapa memangnya yang ingin bertemu denganku? Dirimu?"

"Bukan, orang lain. Kapan kamu luang?"

"Hari ini pun aku luang"

"Di lain hari?"

"Luang juga"

"Terserah dirimu saja mau datang kapan. Dia bisa kapan pun"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini saja?"

"Terserah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku kesana sekarang. Mungkin aku akan sampai disana ketika malam"

"Terima kasih Sei-kun. Aku tutup teleponnya ya"

"Iya"

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh si lawan bicara. Akashi mendapat mood boster karena Kuroko yang meneleponnya duluan. Walau bisa saja telepon tersebut tidak memberikan jaminan untuk membuat hubungan mereka kembali normal.

Akashi berkemas, memasukkan beberapa barang-barangnya karena ia berencana akan menginap. Kemudian memakai jaket kulit berwarna merah dan mengambil kunci motornya. Ia pergi ke parkiran dan memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Bagaimanapun, ia masih mau selamat walau ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Tidak ada jaminan ia akan bertemu dengan malaikat birunya. Kuroko hanya bilang, yang ingin menemuinya bukanlah Kuroko, tetapi oranglain. Lalu Kuroko tidak menyebutkan siapa orang yang ingin menemui Akashi.

Harapan kosong memang menyakitkan. Tapi Akashi tetap berharap hal baik akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk mengharapkan sesuatu.

Entah kenapa feeling Akashi mengatakan bahwa akan ada hal baik yang akan terjadi. Hanya sekedar feeling, kenyataan yang sebenarnya belum terjadi. Mungkin efek terkena euforia karena di telepon duluan oleh Kuroko, Akashi menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berkendara dengan motor kesayangannya, Akashi sampai di tempat dimana Kuroko tinggal sekarang, yakni rumah kakak kandungnya. Ia membunyikan bel rumah dan beberapa saat kemudian Kuroko membukakan pintu.

"Sei-kun! Ayo masuk"

Tidak ada kakak ipar menyebalkan yang menyambutnya. Akashi langsung disambut oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Beberapa bulan tidak melihat Kuroko membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Rambutnya kini sepunggung, ia terlihat anggun dengan dress yang ia gunakan, dan perutnya yang kini terlihat membesar karena janin yang ia kandung, telihat lebih pucat dan lebih kurus. Namun raut wajah Kuroko sekarang, sama dengan raut wajah Kuroko ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di lingkungan kampus. Akashi tidak perlu mengartikan kembali raut wajah tersebut, Midorima juga sudah menegaskan kondisi Kuroko dan begitu tercetak jelas di raut wajah Kuroko saat ini.

Kuroko menuntun Akashi ke ruang tamu dan disana ia sudah menyiapkan minuman dan beberapa kudapan.

"Kamu sendirian? Dimana kakakmu?"

"Chihiro-nii belum pulang. Tadi dia menelepon akan pulang terlambat karena ia harus lembur"

"Hmm begitu"

Kuroko menuangkan teh ke cangkir Akashi. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Akashi. Kuroko terlihat gugup. Ia berdiam beberapa saat. Hanya suara Akashi yang sedang menyesap tehnya dan denting cangkir yang ditaruh di atas piring kecil.

"Sei-kun, bolehkah aku ke dapur? Aku belum makan malam"

"Tentu. Kamu kan sedang hamil, tentu kau harus memerhatikan makananmu"

Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ketika ia berdiri, ia terdiam sejenak.

"Etto. Apa kamu sudah makan malam?"

"Belum"

"Mau makan bersama?"

"Kedengarannya tidak buruk"

Akashi mengikuti Kuroko menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Akashi mengikuti alur, ia tidak langsung menanyakan maksud Kuroko yang mengundangnya datang kemari. Ia mengikuti alur yang Kuroko buat.

Kuroko duduk di meja makan. Sebelum memerhatikan gerakan Kuroko, Akashi memerhatikan menu yang tersaji di meja makan. Semuanya makanan bergizi, tidak ada makanan instant sama sekali, terlebih ada makanan favoritnya, sup tofu.

"Semuanya kamu yang masak?"

"Iya Sei-kun, silahkan dimakan. _itadakimasu_ "

Penampilannya tidak buruk, justru menimbulkan nafsu makan Akashi. Ia duduk di meja dan mulai mengambil makanan di meja makan.

" _Hai, arigatou. Itadakimasu_ "

Akashi dan Kuroko memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang berbicara ketika makan. Hanya suara kecil dari denting piring dan sumpit yang memecah keheningan mereka.

" _Gochisou-sama_ "

Kuroko membereskan piring-piring kotor dan menaruhnya di tempat cuci piring. Setelahnya ia menyiapkan piring kosong, menyajikan makanan di atasnya, dan membungkusnya dengan plastik bening.

Rupanya Kuroko meniru beberapa kebiasaan Akashi ketika mereka masih tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Akashi ingat betul ketika Kuroko kadang harus pulang larut karena kelas tambahan di malam hari. Otomatis Akashi menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kuroko dan ia akan tidur sebelum Kuroko pulang ke rumah karena Akashi juga lelah dengan skripsinya.

Namun ketika Kuroko yang melakukan itu untuk oranglain, Akashi menjadi iri. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan hal itu walau kebiasaan tersebut berasal dari dirinya.

"Sei-kun, orang yang mau bertemu denganmu ada di kamarku"

.

.

Kuroko mengarahkan Akashi ke kamarnya. Kuroko tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Akashi. Yang digenggam tangannya hanya diam dan tetap mengikuti alur. Ia diarahkan ke kamar Kuroko. Pemilik kamar membukakan pintu kamarnya dan segera menuju balkon kamarnya.

Angin malam di musim semi menerpa rambut panjang dan gaun one-piece yang dikenakan Kuroko. Tubuhnya disinari cahaya rembulan. Bertabur dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur karena terpaan angin malam.

"Tetsuya, angin malam tidak bagus"

Akashi membuka jaket kulit merah yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya untuk Kuroko. Tangan Akashi yang menyentuh bahu mulus Kuroko digenggam oleh tangan lain yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Sei-kun, maaf..."

"Maaf untuk apa Tetsuya? Kamu gak salah apa-apa"

"Seandainya aku terlahir seutuhnya laki-laki atau seutuhnya perempuan, mungkin aku akan sangat bahagia"

"Aku membenci dirimu yang selalu membenci dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya. Siapa yang mau kamu salahkan atas kehadiran dirimu yang seperti ini? Orangtuamu? Tuhan? Memangnya kamu mempercayai kehadirannya? Atau kakakmu yang seolah mengambil seluruh kesempurnaan dirimu?"

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Kedua lengannya melingkari perut Kuroko dan mengusapnya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan di depan telinga Kuroko dan mengecupnya.

"Yang ingin bertemu denganku adalah anak kita bukan?"

Kuroko tidak terlalu terkejut. Dia adalah Akashi yang selalu benar. Termasuk dugaan-dugaan yang belum terbukti kebenarannya sekalipun.

"Hehe. Ayahmu disini nak"

Segaris senyum tipis di wajah Kuroko menghiasi potret dirinya yang tersinari cahaya rembulan. Akashi memang bukan siapa-siapa Kuroko tapi izinkanlah Kuroko untuk egois hanya hari ini.

"Dia merindukanmu"

"Kalau kamu merindukanku?"

"Aku gak mau jawab Sei-kun"

Akashi tertawa kecil. Entah Kuroko sedang marah, merajuk, atau benci membahas pertengkaran mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ekspresi Kuroko selalu datar seperti biasa.

"Seiji-kun, nanti jangan kudere kayak ibumu ya?"

"Kamu bahkan belum tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan tapi sudah memberinya nama"

Langit malam bertabur bintang dan bulan purnama terefleksikan di sepasang iris _cerulean_ dan _heterochrome_. Menikmati suasana kehangatan dalam dinginnya malam di tengah sebuah keluarga yang belum resmi. Bibir mereka membisu namun ketiga hati mereka saling berbicara.

Terpaan angin merontokkan kelopak-kelopak sakura dari pohonnya. Terhembus angin dan mendarat di rambut mereka. Tangan Akashi menyingkirkan kelopak sakura tersebut dari rambut Kuroko dan menyampirkan rambutnya di belakang daun telinganya. Intuisi Akashi menuntunnya menghirup aroma rambut Kuroko dan mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko.

Malam semakin larut. Berlama-lama dengan angin malam tidaklah bagus. Akashi merangkul Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam. Pintu yang mengarah ke balkon ditutup Akashi sementara Kuroko duduk termenung di atas ranjangnya.

"Ada yang kamu pikirkan, Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun, sebenarnya dokter tidak mengizinkanku untuk merawat dia"

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dan duduk disampingnya. Ia merangkul bahu Kuroko dan Kuroko bersandar di bahu Akashi.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Shintaro karena dia tidak memberi ucapan selamat kepadaku..."

"Maafkan aku Sei-kun"

"Ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Bukan karena aku tidak menginginkan Seiji, tapi aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus menderita"

Akashi membelai lengan Kuroko. Walau Kuroko selalu memperoleh makanan yang bergizi tapi tubuhnya kian kurus dan pucat seperti orang sakit. Orang yang melihatnya tentu akan prihatin melihat Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku"

"Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan"

"Jadi kamu tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Sebaiknya kamu tidur, ini sudah jam sebelas malam"

Kuroko menurut. Ia membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur dan Akashi menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ketika aku terbangun nanti, kamu akan menghilang dan apa yang terjadi malam ini akan terasa seperti mimpi"

"Aku tidak mau merealisasikan kekhawatiranmu"

"Itu memang realita. Bukankah Sei-kun membenciku?"

"Iya, aku membencimu. Aku benci dengan dirimu yang sudah merebut hatiku. Aku benci menikmati semua kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan bersamamu"

Kuroko hanya terkikik mendengarnya. Ia menyikut Akashi yang berbicara dengan nada yang main-main. Tidak ada keseriusan disana.

"Sejak kapan Sei-kun jadi _tsundere_ begini?"

"Kalau aku tidak seperti ini, kamu tidak akan peka terhadapku"

"Sei-kun anak pramuka yah main kode-kodean?"

Akashi hanya tertawa kecil dan mengecup dahi Kuroko. Ia mengelus helaian rambut Kuroko. Memperlakukannya bagai putri dan Akashi adalah pangeran yang akan menjaganya sepanjang di sisa malamnya hingga mentari menyinari dan membuka kedua kelopak mata Tetsuya.

"Aku menghilang atau tidak di pagi hari nanti, itu tergantung dengan keinginanmu"

"Kalau aku menginginkanmu di sini sepanjang malam, apa aku egois?"

"Tidak. Keinginan itu wajar. Bukan masalah egois atau tidak"

Kuroko memeluk tubuh Akashi dan memejamkan matanya. Akashi balas memeluknya sambil mengelus surai _sky-blue_ Kuroko. Tak lama, Kuroko membuka kedua matanya kembali.

"Sei-kun, permainan kita sudah berakhir kan?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius. Tapi tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk menjalin cinta selain keluargaku sendiri. Apa aku salah menginginkannya?"

"Aku sudah bilang keinginan itu wajar. Tapi kalau masalah keinginanmu itu salah atau benar, jawabannya adalah karena tempat untuk dirimu adalah aku. Hanya aku, Tetsuya"

Akashi tidak tahu apakah Kuroko mendengarnya atau tidak karena Kuroko sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia tertidur dengan lelap. Melupakan beban berat dan takdir yang harus ia terima.

Melihat orang tertidur itu bagaikan virus yang bisa menyebar luas. Akashi pun ikut mengantuk dan tertidur bersama Kuroko.

Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu dan tidur bersama seperti ini. Langit malam bertabur bintang dan sinar rembulan yang terlindungi sinarnya oleh awan yang mendominasi sang rembulan.

.

.

.

.

Akashi terbangun di tengah malam. Jam di kamar Kuroko menunjukkan jam dua lewat sepuluh menit. Ia bangun dan hendak ke dapur mengambil segelas air. Namun pandangannya tertuju kepada kakak Kuroko yang diam termenung di ruang tengah dengan sisa jamuan tamu untuk Akashi yang belum dibereskan.

"Chihiro?"

"Seijuro"

Akashi duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Chihiro. Melupakan sejenak keinginan ingin membasahi tenggorokannya.

Chihiro mengambil sepotong kukis coklat di piring dan memakannya sedikit. Alasannya adalah karena itu adalah untuk Akashi. Ia sudah muak dengan Akashi yang terus-terusan mengambil apa yang menjadi hak miliknya.

"Tetsuya belum pernah tidur selelap itu semenjak ia memutuskan tinggal disini lagi untuk sementara waktu"

Akashi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Namun wajahnya tetap tenang. Ia hanya memerhatikan Chihiro, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah kakak Tetsuya.

"Kalau kau sudah disini, itu artinya Tetsuya sudah memberitahumu"

"Aku dengar beberapa hal dari Shintaro juga. Aku sudah menduga hal ini"

Chihiro menghabiskan sebuah kukis di tangannya. Ia menuangkan teh yang sudah dingin ke cangkir yang masih kosong dan menyesapnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Tetsuya"

"Jawaban ambigu bukan kesukaanku, kau tahu itu. Lakukanlah kewajibanmu sebagai ayah biologis dari keponakanku. Kau tidak ada kewajiban untuk mengurusi Tetsuya, kau siapanya Tetsuya?"

"Baiklah"

Akashi meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Sebuah kalimat mengehentikan gerakan Akashi.

"Aku belum selesai"

Siapapun orangnya, Akashi tidak suka diberi perintah. Kalimat Chihiro tidak termasuk perintah tapi merupakan suatu pernyataan.

"Walau berat melepaskan adikku satu-satunya, tapi melihat Tetsuya tidur nyenyak seperti tadi membuatku rela melepasnya untukmu. Mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga, aku juga tidak tega melihatnya hidup sendirian"

Kakak dan adik sama-sama kudere. Wajah Chihiro tetap datar dari awal hingga akhir pembicaraan mereka.

"Jika aku melihat setetes saja kesedihan di waut wajahnya, ku bunuh kau!"

Kecuali yang terakhir. Chihiro berwajah seram. Dia benar-benar protektif terhadap adiknya. Mungkin Akashi akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia memiliki seorang saudara. Sayangnya, Akashi anak tunggal.

Malam ini penuh arti bagi Akashi. Sebuah restu merupakan awal yang baik bagi hidup Akashi. Hati Kuroko juga sudah mulai melunak dan sedikit terbuka kepadanya.

Awal yang baik belum tentu baik, Akashi harus tetap bekerja keras untuk membangun kebahagiaannya bersama Tetsuya. Bukankah awal yang baik dan akhir yang baik itu jauh lebih baik daripada mendapatkan awal yang buruk atau akhir yang buruk?

.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian

Akashi pergi ke sebuah pemakaman khusus sambil menggendong anaknya. Hari ini merupakan hari peringatan orang yang dia cintai.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama"

"Ibu"

Si anak langsung meminta turun dari gendongan sang ayah dan lari menuju ibunya. Ia memeluk kaki ibunya dan si ayah langsung menasehatinya.

"Sora, kamu tidak lihat ibumu membawa banyak barang?"

Sora hanya merindukan ibunya. Beberapa jam berpisah dengan ibu yang selalu bersamanya selama 24 jam tentu rasanya tidak enak bagi seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur empat tahun.

Mereka langsung menuju deretan patung boneka yang sudah dipakaikan pakaian dan di depannya ada sebuah vas kecil untuk persembahan. Si ibu memberikan mainan anak-anak dan menaruh sebuah kincir angin kecil di samping boneka tersebut sebagai persembahan.

"Maafkan ibu yang tidak bisa menjagamu, Seiji"

"Padahal sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kematiannya, Tetsuya"

"Rasa penyesalanku terhadapnya tidak akan pernah hilang..."

Seijuro mengambil sebuah permen dari sakunya untuk persembahan. Ia mengelus patung boneka sebagai penanda nisan anaknya dan menatapnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, ayahmu ini yang harus disalahkan karena membuat kondisi ibumu seperti demikian"

Kedua orangtua sama-sama memiliki rasa bersalah. Tetsuya menggugurkan kandungannya karena saat itu badannya tidak cukup kuat untuk hamil. Kondisi kandungannya tidak sempurna karena kelainan yang ia miliki membuatnya memiliki alat reproduksi ganda baik di luar maupun di dalamnya.

Mereka mengambil resiko yang tinggi saat Tetsuya hamil kembali dengan tidak menggugurkannya. Seijuro begitu menjaga Tetsuya hingga ia bisa melahirkan walau prematur tujuh bulan dan dengan jalan operasi.

Setelah berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan Seiji, keluarga Akashi segera pergi karena tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan. Namun Tetsuya dan Sora saja yang pulang ke rumah. Seijuro kembali ke kantornya karena harus mengurus beberapa dokumen.

Dalam siklus kehidupan setiap manusia, tidak ada yang selalu bagus atau selalu buruk. Pasti ada saatnya dimana manusia itu bahagia dan tidak sedang bahagia. Siklus datar, tidak ada naik turunnya begitu membosankan. Nikmati saja sebagai kenikmatan dalam kehidupan. Jangan lihat sebagai sebuah keburukaan tapi lihatlah sebagai sisi dari sebuah keindahan yang tersembunyi.

Seperti bagaimana Seijuro melihat Tetsuya. Ketika _heterochrome_ dan _cerulean_ yang saling bertatapan. Pandangan mereka berbeda. Seijuro yang melihat _cerulean_ dan Tetsuya yang melihat _heterochrome._ Kelainan mata Seijuro yang merupakan sebuah keindahan tersendiri di mata Tetsuya dan kelainan pada kelamin Tetsuya yang dilihat Seijuro sebagai keindahan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Alasan tersebut yang membuat mereka tetap tegas tidak merubahnya. Mungkin bisa saja Seijuro membuat kedua bola matanya kembali sama atau Tetsuya yang memutuskan menjadi lelaki seutuhnya atau perempuan seutuhnya. Tapi membuatnya sama dengan apa yang dilihat oranglain? Bukankah kelainan tersebut yang membuat mereka berbeda di mata orang lain?

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra Story**

"Dan akhirnya monster tersebut berubah menjadi manusia dan ia hidup bahagia selamanya dengan putri raja"

Tetsuya suka membacakan dongeng untuk anaknya setiap malam. Terkadang ia membacakan cerita yang ia karang sendiri karena ia sendiri seorang penulis buku cerita untuk anak-anak. Ia mengapresiasi kecintaannya terhadap anak-anak dengan membuar karya sastra untuk anak-anak.

"Sora belum mengantuk?"

"Aku takut bermimpi buruk"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ibu temani sampai dirimu bermimpi indah ya?"

.

.

Tetsuya kembali ke kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya kamar mereka. Seijuro baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sei-kun, okaeri. Maaf, Sora terus memelukku. Aku sulit melepaskannya agar ia tidak terbangun lagi"

"Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama ketika aku masih kecil"

Badan Tetsuya ia jatuhkan ke kasur _king_ _size_ mereka dan menarik selimut karena ingin segera tidur.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja"

Seijuro mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Walau mereka sudah bersama hingga sepuluh tahun lebih, tetap saja jika dihadapkan dengan posisi seperti ini

"Sei-kun"

Jangan lupakan wajah Tetsuya yang selalu datar seperti biasa walau dalam hatinya ber _doki-doki waku-waku_ dengan pasangan hidupnya ini.

"Apa?"

"Cepat pake baju, nanti masuk angin"

"Mukamu merah tapi ekspresimu tetap datar"

Tetsuya langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut. Entah Tetsuya berkata apa karena suaranya yang teredam oleh selimut. Seijuro bisa mendengarnya walau entah ia mengatakan apa. Sebuah ide terlintas di benak Seijuro.

Seijuro semakin mendekat dengan Tetsuya dan mencoba membuka selimut yang menyelubungi Tetsuya. Kekuatan Seijuro tentu lebih besar daripada Tetsuya sehingga ia mudah melepaskan selimut yang menghalangi wajah Tetsuya.

Bibir Tetsuya langsung dikecupnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan. Seijuro mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tetsuya. Ia menjilatnya sedikit sebelum mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

"Ayo percepat kelahiran Sayuri"

Sebuah pukulan keras dari Tetsuya langsung mengenai perut kotak-kotak Akashi.

"Kamu aja yang hamil!"

"Tetsuya~"

"Kamu tidur di sofa saja sana. Berbahaya kalau Sei-kun tidur di kasur"

"Masa kamu tega membiarkan suamimu sendiri tidur di sofa?"

"Kalau itu Sei-kun aku tega kok"

Tetsuya menarik selimutnya dan hendak pergi tidur. Tapi Seijuro tidak ingin membiarkan Tetsuya tidur dan terus mengganggunya.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka. Tapi merupakan awal dari kelahiran anak kedua mereka.

.

.

.

AN: Horeee~ akhirnya update juga /dilemparin sampah sama reader

Maaf banget telat. Author laptopnya mati dan baru hari ini bisa nyala lagi. Sialnya file ini belum di copy ke perangkat lain jadi gak bisa lanjut di perangkat lain selain laptop author /nangis kejer

Akhirnya ini FF tamat juga. Happy ending. Gak ada baper-baper kayak di chapter2 awal. Wkwkwk /dilemparin sampah

Maaf kalu kurang puas sama ending yang author buat ini. Tapi semoga bisa membalas air mata yang mungkin kalian tumpahkan ketika membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya /pasang watados

Oke author mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada reviewers, followers, favoriters, dan silent readers tercinta yang sudah membaca FF ini, terutama yang sudah ngikutin dari chapter awal. Author benar-benar **berterima kasih sekali**. Tanpa kalian, author mah apa atuh.

Author bingung mau cuap-cuap apa lagi, yah sampai berjumpa saja di karya-karyaku yang lain. Author masih punya beberapa project AkaKuro yang lainnya, jadi tetaplah menjadi shipper AkaKuro garis keras!

 **KIBARKAN TERUS BENDERA AKAKURO!**

 **HIDUP AKAKURO!**

Last word, mohon review, follow, atau favorite yang seikhlas-ikhlasnya /neko mouth


End file.
